Pieces
by Openminded15
Summary: A girl just woke up on the edge of Hachi, also known as District 63, unsure of how she got there. She will soon recover bits and pieces of what has brought her to the Soul Society. She will do whatever it takes to find out why she is there, even if it means becoming a soul reaper. (I would love a review if it's not too much trouble!)
1. Chapter 1

Pieces

Chapter 1

I woke up, confused about where I was. I looked around me, and saw two people sitting around, crowding me. They all looked concerned for me, yet at the same time, relieved I had woken up.

"Good morning." A woman greeted, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where am I?"

"You're in Hachi, also known as District sixty-three." said a man.

"District sixty-three? What is this place?" I aksed.

"Why don't we make you some tea and we'll explain to you what happened." the woman offered.

The two got up, and went over to an old looking oven. I stood up from the floor, and began to walk around and examine the small house. There was a small television across from an old, torn love seat. Infront of the love seat, there was a wooden coffee table. The tea was done, and the two came back into the room and set three cups on the coffe table and poured the hot tea inside.

The man and the woman sat on the love seat while I sat on the floor. I lightly blew on the tea before I took a sip. They two did the same.

"We are all in the Rukon District." started the man, "The Rukon district is made up of over eighty different districts." The mand then sipped at his tea. The man had dark brown hair that hung a little below his ears. He looked to be about twenty, he had a little dark stubble of hair at the tip of his chin. He wore old, patched up clothing. His muscles flexed as he carefully set his cup on the table.

The woman that sat next to him had blonde hair wrapped up in a white ribbon. She wore a blue dress with a few noticable stitches scattered around. Her eyes were blue, but much darker than mine. She wrapped her right hand around the base of the cup, while she lifted the cup with her left. She sat there quietly as then man next to her spoke.

"The Rukon District is where souls go once they have died." said the man.

"Wait! You're saying, I'm dead?" I blurted.

"Yes. We found you passed out over at the edge of Hachi." said the woman, "We decided to bring you back here, and see if you were alright."

"We're being rude. Why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Derek," he introduced.

"And I'm Vera." said the woman, "What's your name?"

The question stumped me. What was my name? I couldn't remember anything until now. Without thinking twice, I answered, "My name is Kirie."

"Well, Kirie, you are welcome to stay here." Derek offered.

"Thank you." she thanked.

We all finished our tea, then Vera showed me the room I was to sleep in. It was a smalll room, nothing more than a bed, and a nightstand. Once we were done, Derek handed me some clotheshe had gotten from the hamper. I then realized my clothes were dirty, I thanked him then went back to my room to change. I came back out, changed into a tank top and a pair of caprees.

"Why don't you go outside? You can meet some of the neighbors." Derek suggested.

I did as he said, and went outside. I was suprised when I took my first step outside of the house. Instead of the streets being paved with cement, which I was oddly expecting, they were covered with dirt. I sat out front, watching two young kids playing tag across the dirt road. I then began to think, about how I got here, how this happened. I tried to remember things about my old life, but I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember my old name. My head began to hurt, and I decided to stop trying and just enjoy my new life, here.

"Hey, you must be new here." said a girly voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a girl. She had black, curly hair, with dark brown eyes. She was a little shorter than me. I stood up to greet her.

"Yeah I am. I'm Kirie." I greeted.

"Hi I'm Miku. How old are you?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." I answered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I don't remember much up until a few minutes ago."

"Well, you look like you're around seventeen." Miku answered, "Why don't you come with me to the market? The people I live with gave me some money for groceries. You can come with me." she offered.

I took the offer and decided to go with her. The market was outside and full of merchants selling different things. Most of the merchants sold different types of foods, but there were a few selling other things. Miku took me by every one of the merchants, and we browsed through their goods. I looked over on one merchant's stand, and saw a necklace in a basket. I don't know what drew me to the necklace, but I just had to have it. I searched my pockets for some money, thinking that I might have had some when I died, but I didn't. Miku then caught me off guard and startled me from behind.

"Hey Kirie, watch'ya lookin' at?" Miku asked.

"Nothing, just a necklace I liked."

"Well, I got all the things I needed to get, and I have a little extra money. Why don't I buy it for you?" she offered.

"That's really nice, but I couldn't let you do that."

"Nonsense, think of it as a 'welcome to the District' present."

She then told me to get the necklace as she paid the lady. The necklace wasn't anymore than a metalic symbol tied to a piece of string. I put it on, and let it hang from my neck. Miku and I then began to walk back to her house. On the way home, we ran into a couple of her friends.

"Oh, hi Tom, this is Kirie. She's new to the district." Miku introduced.

"Hi." he said shyly.

Tom looked to be about twelve. His hair was black, and very messy. He was a skinny boy, a little too skinny. His rib cage showed everytime he took in a breath. He didn't wear a shirt, only a pair of black shorts. There was a little girl, hidden behind him. She looked no more than five years old.

"This is my sister, Kimmy." he introduced the little girl.

She slowly came out from behind her brother. She wore a little green dress than had a few dirt stains on it. Her hair was red, it matched perfectly with her olive toned skin. There was a blue ribbon resting ontop of her head. She looked down at the ground as she greeted me.

"Nice to meet you two." I said quietly.

"So, you're new here?" Tom aksed.

"Yeah, Miku kind of gave me a tour through the District's market."

"Maybe tomorrow all of us can give you a tour through the whole district." Tom offered.

"Yeah, that sounds fun! Come on Kirie, I'll take you home," Miku said.

We said goodbye to Tom and Kimmy and walked the rest of the way home. I was suprised when I found out Miku's house was just behind mine. I wished her a goodnight, then ritired into my room for the rest of the night. I sat on my bed, and began to stare at my necklace Miku had bought me. Something about it seemed so familiar. Then I suddenly paused, like I was beginning to go into a trance.

_"Here, I want you to have this." a man then gave a girl a small wrapped box._

_ "Dad, you don't have to give me anything." said the girl. _

_ "Of course I do! Next month my baby girl is going off to college! This will be the last birthday I can have with my little girl for awhile. Now go ahead and open it!" the man said, very egar for her to open the present._

_ The girl opened the small box. A necklace, with a symbol was hanging from her hands. She looked at back at the man, her face lit up with happiness. Her father smiled back at her._

_ "That symbol means serenity in Japanese." he said, "It used to belong to your grandfather."_

_ The girl hurried up and put the necklace on, and moved her hair out of its way so her father could see it._

_ "You look beautiful." he commented._

I suddenly snapped out of my trance, and looked back down at the necklace. I then looked at the symbol.

"Just like the one in that vision." I mumbled to myself.

I then lied back on my bed, and started to think about what the vision meant, until I blissfully fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was woken up by Vera, who seemed pretty happy for how early it was. She hurried out of my room and back to the kitchen. I could smell the scent of eggs cooking in the kitchen. I quickly jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen.

"You need any help?" I asked.

"Oh, yes please! Why don't you set the table in the living room?" Vera said.

I grabbed the three plates that were sitting on the counter and walked them over to the coffee table. I then remembered that Miku and her friends were foing to take me on a tour of the District today. It then caught my mind, should I tell Derek and Vera? Would they care?

"Vera?" I called.

"Yes Kirie?"

"I met some friends yesterday, and they wanted to take me on a tour of the District. I was wondering if that was alright with you?" I aksed.

"I don't mind at all." she stated, "Derek might say otherwise, so you might want to check with him before you leave."

Breakfast was served, and both me and Vera served the food. Derek came out of the other bedroom with messy, unbrushed hair. He let out a yawn as he sat on the love seat. Vera sat next to him and once again, I sat on the floor. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, my friends want to take me on a tour through the District, and I was wondering id it was okay with you. Vera already said it was fine with her." I asked.

"If it's fine with her it's fine with me." He agreed, taking a stab at a piece of an egg, "Just don't get into any trouble."

I cleaned my plate, and offered to take Vera's and Derek's. I went over to the kitchen and washed the plates, then put them back in the cupboard above the sink. There was then a knock on the door. I grew anxious answering the door, knowing it was Miku and her friends. I called to Vera and Derek and told them I was leaving. Derek then suddenly stopped me, inches from the door.

"Here, take some money with you. You should have a good time exploring the District." Derek said, handing me ten dollars.

"You don't have to give me money. Just keep it."

"No. You take it. I know it's not that much, but you can make the best of it."

I gave him a hug in thanks, then went on my way. As I left the yard, he called back out to me, wishing me good luck on my adventure.

"Where should we go first?" I asked.

"Well, you already know about the market, so why don't we go and start there?" Miku suggested.

"No, we should start somewhere she hasn't been, then end at the market." Tom suggested.

"I know, let's just let Kirie decide." Miku said, looking directly at me. I felt a bit nervous picking one of their decisions. I don't like making decisions. I then looked over at Kimmy, who was still hiding behind her brother.

"Why don't we ask Kimmy where she wants to go?" I decided.

Kimmy looked suprised by what I had said. A small grin then appeared on her face. "I think we should go to...Neili's!" she exclaimed.

"Neili's?" I aksed the other two.

"It's her favorite place. It's just a small restaraunt." Tom answered.

"So, we should just go to the plaza, start there." Miku said.

They all agreed on that, and we started walking. It didn't take us long to reach the plaza. There weren't many stores located there. I looked over at the far right store in the plaza, and there was Neili's. Next to it was an empty shop, but next to the empty shop was a barber shop. It had a for sale sign in the window. Next to that building was a seafood restaraunt. Then, there was a small clothing store at the end.

"We don't have much here in District sixty-three." Miku stated, "But it's enough to keep the people here happy."

"You hungry Kirie? Kimmy really wants to go into Neili's for some food." Tom aksed.

"Uh, no I just ate."

"Oh, that's okay. Come on, let's go in!" Tom announced.

The three of them then marched along towards the small restaraunt. I just smiled at them and followed. The room inside the building looked nice. The tiles on the floor were white, with the occasional randomm black floor tile. There were a few tables here and there, a couple were filled with adults enjoying a meal. Tom and the others walked up to the red counter top and smacked the small bell next to the register. A large man came walking out of the back room. He had hair all over his arms, and had a thick black mustache. The hair on top of his head was wrapped up in a hair net. He gave a devilish look at Miku and Tom.

"Hi Neili. You have any food for us?" Tom asked.

"Sorry kids, I can't keep feeding you three for free. I'm losing money." Neili breathed.

"Awe, come on Neili please? We're hungry and we don't have any money." Miku pleaded.

"I'm sorry kids. Come back when you have money."

I saw the crushed and saddened look on Kimmy's face. I felt bad, I wish I could help them. Then it hit me, I still have the money Derek gave me.

"Wait!" I called.

Neili turned away from the doorway into the kitchen and looked over at me. I pulled out the ten dollars and waved it in the air. Kimmy's face lit up and she let out a small giggle.

"We'd like a table please." I said.

Tom and Miku cheered as Neili came out from the counter and led us all to a table on the left side wall. Tom and Kimmy sat on one side of the table, while Miku and me sat on the other.

"I didn't know you had money Kirie." Miku said.

"Derek gave me some before I left the house. He told me it was all he could give me right now."

"This isn't the poorest District in the Rukon, but it has it's share of hard times." Tom commented.

Neili then came back with a large basket of fries, and drinks for us all. I thanked him, and gave him the money for the food. Miku, Tom, and Kimmy at as I sat there, listening to the funny stories they told about some of the adventures they had.

"This is pretty much all there is to the District. Just this and the market. The rest is just a forrest surrounding the District." Tom said, taking three more fries from the basket.

"But Tommy, what about our hide out?" Kimmy called.

"Well, I guess she can see our hideout." Tom asservated.

"Hideout?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a fort we made out in the forrest just west of here." Miku answered.

We finished off the food and left for the forrest west of the plaza. Once again Tom and Miku led the way. We passed many houses, thy looked like they could use an update. Some of them had weeds growing up the side of them. The windows were cracked, or completely broken. The grass surrounding the houses were tall, and was in need of cutting. There was a fence surrounding the outskirts of the District, separating the forrest from the people.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Tom encouraged.

Tom led us along the fence line for a few minutes, until we came up to a hole in the fence. Tom was the first to crawl through. Once he did, he held open the chain of the fence open for the rest of us to crawl through.

I strayed away from the group and found myself wandering through the tall trees. The treetops blocked the sunlight, only letting through random small cracks of light to enter. One of the beams of light that was permitted to shine through the treetops, had shined on a piece of metal. It blinded me as I walked towards it. I picked up the metal piece and examined it more up close. It looked like just a metal key ring. I strolled over to a fallen tree and leaned against it, still examining the ring. Then once again, I paused and went into my trance.

_"Dad, what do you want to show me?" giggled the girl._

_ "No peaking, we're almost there." said the father, covering the young girl's eyes, "Watch your step." he warned as he stepped down the few stairs there were._

_ The girl was led down into the garage, where a pretty brand new white Saturn vehicles parked right infront of father uncovered the girls eyes, and let her see the suprise. The girl couldn't make any words when she saw the car infront of her, instead a gigantic smile grew on her face. _

_ She happily pranced around the car, looking through the windows. She then looked over at her father and ran towards him with open arms. She swung around him and squeezed him tight, tears swelled up in her face._

_ "Is it really for me?" she asked._

_ "Yes, all for my little Kirie." he chuckled._

_ "Thanks dad."_

_ The father then held up the keys, on a key ring, and tossed it to the girl. The girl excitedly jumped into the car and started it up._

_ "Now don't go driving recklessly, and becareful on icy roads." he warned._

_ She said a quick "I love you" and drove off into the night._

The faint calls for my name started to bring me back into reality. When I realized I was still leaning against the tree, I looked around curiously, and saw Kimmy, Tom and Miku standing infront of me.

"Hey Kirie, what's that?" Miku asked.

"Oh. it's nothing." I said, tossing the metal ring to the side.

"Well, come on then. We're almost there." Tom exclaimed.

I continued to follow them through the woods, baffled by the last vision I had. Was that girl really me? Was that really my father? What the hell is going on? I asked myself too many questions that I couldn't solve. I decided to push the memory back in my mind for later.

Along the way to the hideout, I noticed a wall to the left of me. I stopped and stared at it, curious of what was behind it. Tome noticed that I had stopped, and walked over to see what I was looking at.

"Hey, what's behind that wall?" I asked.

"It just leads to the Seireitei." Tom answered nonchalantly.

"Seireitei?" I questioned.

Miku looked over at me with a shocked, and confused look, "You mean you've never heard of the Seireitei before?"

"Afraid not," I said as I shook my head.

"The Seireitei is where the Nobles and Soul Reapers live." Tom answered.

"Soul Reapers?" I was still very confused.

"Do you know _anything? _I mean you couldn't remember how you got to the Rukon District, you don't know about the Seireitei, and you barely remembered your name!"

"Soul Reapers are the ones who help souls come to the Rukon District and protect us from Hollows." Tom continued to explain.

"Uh-"

"Kirie, if you ask what Hollows are I'm going to hurt you!" Miku threatened. I decided to keep my mouth shut and stop asking questions.

"Miku, stop! Don't be so mean!" Tom snapped, "Anyways. There are four gates to the Seireitei, each one guarded by a very stronge gatekeeper. Normally people like us aren't aloud in." Tom gave her a quick smile and gave her a playful shove.

"Come on, we're almost there!" he shouted.

Tom began to run, so did Kimmy and Miku. I unwillingly followed them. We all then stopped in the middle of the forrest. There was a few rocks, one bigger than the next, all huddled together. Tom hopped on the smaller one, then the next, and then next. He then waited for Kimmy to get up so he could help her. He then waited for Miku, and me aswell. There was then a vine hanging down from a tree. Tom gave it a good tug, the began scaling the tree trunk.

I looked above him, to see what he was climbing to, and I saw a run-down looking tree house. Some of the boards on the walls were crooked, and the roof was nothing more than a long piece of aluminum siding. There was a wooden railing, and flooring that looked a little rotten. I was a little startled when a hand appeared beside me, quickly realizing it was just Tom lending a friendly hand. Once I climbed up there, the view was amazing. I could still see the place where I had found the piece of metal. I could also see the wall leading to the Seireitei.

"This is where we go just about everyday." Tom stated.

"It's not much, but we at least can get away from the hustle and bustle back in District sixty-three." Miku added.

I walked inside the little house, and there was a couple fold up chairs, and a poster hanging on the wall. The poster was of a woman with dark skin and purpke hair. She wore an orange jacket and tight black pants.

"That's Yoruichi Shioin," Miku commented, "I want to be like her one day."

"Who is she exactly?" I asked.

"She used to be a Soul Reaper, a captain of a squad even! She's also part of a Noble clan! She now holds the title of Flash Goddess." Miku explained.

I studied the poster a little while longer. Her eyes were gold, and beautiful. I then looked out the hole, that was supposed to be a window.

"It's getting late. We should head back." I said.

"Okay. We should hang out here tomorrow!" Tom suggested.

I agreed to his suggestion and they all took me back into the District. I went home to Vera and Derek, who had dinner all prepared and ready to eat. I ate, and told them about my day, then quickly rushed to bed, awaiting for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning I woke up, quite earlier than usual. I got out of bed, and went into the kitchen. Vera wasn't up yet. I decided to go out for a morning walk. I opened the door and silently slipped outside. Most of District still seemed like it was asleep, except for the fresh produce vendors, who had come out to set out their goods for sale. I strolled over to talk to one of the vendors that just stepped out of his house. He greeted me with a smile and gave me an apple.

I then began to walk out towards the outskirts of the District. The thought of the vision I had yesterday in the forrest began to invade my mind. I began to match that vision with the one I had on my first night here in the District. In the first vision, this girl got a necklace that looks exactly like the one Miku bought me from her father. In my second vision, the father gave the girl a car. The girl's name is Kirie, just like me. So, does that mean that was me? If that was me, then where's my father? What are these visions supposed to be telling me?

My head began to hurt, and I decided to stop. If these visions were supposed to be telling me something, then there will be another one coming along/ I then realized I had no idea where I was. I looked around, and saw streets and people that looked even more poor than where I lived. There was a woman, hanging wet clothes on a clothes line to dry. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Please, I don't have anything for you to take." the woman cried.

"What? No, I just wanted to know what this place is." I said.

"Oh, In that case you're in District sixty." answered the woman.

Oops, I must've wandered into a different District while I was lost in my thoughts. I thanked the woman and turned around, hoping I wasn't too far off from District sixty-three. I whistled to myself, trying to make up my own tune. I was miserably failing at making a coherent sound.

There was then a nightmarish screech coming from behind me, followed by screams. It was coming from District sixty. I quickly turned around, and saw a large monsterous creature rushing towards me. Its face was hidden by a mask that looked like a large rabbit skull, with three lines proturding througgh the middle. The creature had a large dark gray body, with sharp black claws at the end of each limb. It had a small, stumpy tail on its rear. I watched it as it ran towards me. I imediately ran the other way, across a wooden bridge, that I didn't notice before.

Just as I was about halfway across the rickety bridge, The monster jumped on aswell. The bridge shook violently from side to side. The monster let out another blodd-curtling screech, and slowly began to walk towards me. Each step it took towards me, I stepped back. I turned to run away quickly, but as soon as I set foot on the next board, it broke. I fell through the space, clutching desperately to the board infront of me. I looked behind me, seeing the creature beginning to rush towards me. I quickly pulled myself up and ran to the end of the bridge.

I began to run along the dirt path to my District, too afraid to look behind me. I slowed down, when I noticed I couldn't hear the sounds of the monster's heavy stomping. I threw my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I wipped the sweat from my forehead, and took a look behind me. I couldn't see the monster. Maybe it got lost. I began to walk back to my District, when I suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. I froze in place, too scared to even breathe.

The moster slowly crept out from the bushes, and circled around me, like it was observing me. I looked into its souless eye holes. There was nothing, and that scared me more than anything. Trying to make a sound, any sound, my voice trembled.

"J-Just l-leave me alone!" I shouted.

The monster just stood there, staring at me. I took in a big gulp, and slowly took a step backwards. It didn't seem to react, so I took another, and another. I took a few more, until I stepped on a twig that was idlely lying there. It jumped up, and punced ontop of me. Its face was now merely inches from mine. I could smell its breath, it smelled like rotten fish and death. It growled at me, as I cowered. I then noticed a hole in the middle of its chest. The hole went straight through it. My gaze returned to the face of the evil creature, its mouth was wide open. It gave out one last loud screech, and I got another whiff of its intense smelling breath. I was sure this was the end. Only three days here in this world and I already have to leave. Maybe this time I'll remember how I died.

"Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho!" screamed a voice in the distance.

A red beam of hot light hit the monster, knocking it off of me. I staggered to my feet, and looked for the source of the red beam. My eyes led me to a short looking fellow with snow white hair. He wore a black robe-looking garb, with a long white jacket ontop. Next to him was a woman, who was much taller than him. She had blonde hair, and wore the same garb as the man, just without the white jacket. She had a sword in her hand. The man, with a closer look, looked like he had a sword hanging on his back.

The man jumped up in the air, and advanced towards the monster. The woman glanced in my direction. I panicked a little inside, I didn't know what to do or what to say, so I just stood there starring back.

"Well don't just stand there, get out of here!" she commanded.

I nodded, and ran as fast as I could into the forrest. I wanted to be as far away from the beast as possible. Who were they? Were they apart District sixty and just decided to help me? That man. How did he make that red beam shoot out at that thing?

"He said something before it shot out, what was it?" I asked myself, "Hado-something?"

I ended up running back into District sixty-three. I stopped to catch my breath, as I saw Tom and Kimmy playing together. They looked up, and saw me.

"Hey, what happened? You're all dirty, and you have a scratch on your arms that's bleeding." Tom asked.

I then looked at my arm. He was right. I don't think the monster scratched me. Maybe I did it on a branch while I was running through the woods, or when I fell through the bridge. Whatever the reason, I pushed it out of my mind.

"I was attacked." I stated.

"What?" he yelped, sounding bewhildered, "But how? Who?"

"It wasn't exactly a who. It was a monster."

"A monster? You mean like a Hollow?"

"Yeah, I think. It was big, and its face was covered by a mask."

"Yup, a Hollow. How did you escape?"

"These two people came, maybe from the next District? They wore black robes, and one wore a white jacket."

"Dude!" Tom shouted, "Those people weren't from the next District, they were Soul Reapers!"

They were really soul reapers? They didn't look how I imagined they would be. I thought the man would be taller, and more muscular. The woman was a little taller than I had expected, and I would have thought she would've been a little less revealing. Tom, out of excitment that someone he knew has met a Soul Reaper, jumped at me. He began interviewing me, wanting to know my entire expierience.

"To be honest, I didn't really talk to them. The woman just told me to get out of there, and i was glad to do so." I said.

"Awe, really? That's too bad."

"Hey, you know stuff about soul reapers. The guy Soul Reaper did this thing, and a big red hot beam came out of his hands and hit the monster. What was that?" I asked.

"Hm, You got me beat there. I have no idea," he answered, "Hey, let's go get Miku and tell her what happened!"

We headed off down the road a little bit, and came to Miku's house. We knocked, and waited for her. It took a few minutes, then I heard sounds of things being knocked over and then the sound of the door unlocking. Miku's face shined through the crack of the door, and she greeted us as she stepped outside. Tom jumped around as he was excited to tell Miku I met a Soul Reaper today. He told her, and she listened.

"What? You were attacked?" she asked.

"Yeah, and two Soul Reapers saved her! How cool is that?" he shouted.

"Yeah but, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"Okay, well, I'm really busy today so I can't hang out today. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the hideout!" she told us.

"Oh, then it's just me, Kimmy and you Kirie." Tom said happily.

"I think I'm going to go home. Sorry, but the monster gave me a scare. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow though!" I excused.

"Oh, okay. Then me and Kimmy will just play."

He sounded upset that no one wanted to hang out. I felt bad, but I couldn't just go on like my day normally when I was just attacked. I still would like to know what that thing was that male Soul Reaper used. Hado? Maybe Vera or Derek would know something about it. I can't tell them I went outside of the Distrcit, they'll kill me! What if the Soul Reaper didn't kill the Hollow? Or worse, if there are more out there? I want to know how to do that thing the soul reaper did. To protect me and my friends of course.

I decided to skip going home, and go somewhere where no one could see me. I wanted to at least try and do Hado. I decided to go overby the hideout. Not the hideout itself, I wouldn't want Tom finding me there and make him feel bad that I didn't want to hang out with him. I went over to the hole in the fence, where we crawled through yesterday, and crept through. I decided the best place would be where I found that metal key ring at. Only, instead of being infront of the fallen tree, I jumped behind it.

"Now, he said a number after it, followed by some word. What was it?" I tried to remember as I paced around in circles.

"Hado number... thirty-one?" I mumbled, "Yeah, thirty-one. Now what was that word he said after that?"

I paced around, thinking of the word for what seemed like hours. It finally came to mind, Shakkaho! Awesome, now I was in business. It's just, I didn't know how he did it. Do I just think about the outcome while I say those words? I decided to try that first. I put my hand up, facing a tree. I then began to concentrate on what the thing looked like. I took in a deep breath.

"Hado number thirty-one... Shakkaho!" I exclaimed.

Nothing happened. I tried again, and again, yet still nothing. I started to get a little bummed. Was I doing something wrong? I sat ontop of the fallen tree, and stared at the key ring still on the ground.

"You won't be able to use that Kido." said a male voice.

The voice scarred me, and I looked around frantically for the source of the voice. The only thing around me was a black cat. I turned and faced it, hopping off of the tree.

"A cat? Did you say that?" I asked it.

"Why yes I did. Your trying to use Kido aren't you? You won't be able to because only Soul Reapers can use Kido." the cat said.

"I must really be losing it. Cats can't talk." I chuckled to myself.

"Oh? You mean you haven't heard of me? Well let me introduce myself to you. I am Yoruichi Shihoin." it introduced.

"No offense, but your a cat, not a woman. You _deffinately_ don't sound like a woman."

Then, at a blink of the eye, she transformed. She was now a human, naked, but a human. She gave me a smile as she stood there. I sttod there, mouth agapped.

"Now, I've seen everything. Since you're Yoruichi, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Not at all, what do you want to know?"

"What were you talking about when you said Kido?"

She giggled slightly at my question. My face flushed red, embarrassed that I even thought about asking such a question. But, she gladly answered.

"Kido are spells that soul reapers use to help them gain an advantage in battle. There are two types: Hado and Bakudo. Bakudo is more for Defense, as Hado is merely for Offensive strategies." she explained.

I looked over to the gate into the Seireitei. Then, I blacked out again. Yay me, another vision.

_"I heard you got a new car yesterday." said a woman with long brown hair._

_ "Yeah, it's so pretty. Just in time for college too." Kirie said cheerfully._

_ "You know who would really love to see your new car?" asked the woman, who sucked on a slushie straw._

_ "Who?" Kirie grinned, already knowing what the woman was going to say._

_ "Blake Coleson." she giggled._

_ "He doesn't even know I exist. Besides, he has a car himself."_

_ "So? His car is a piece of used shit! Yours is brand new."_

_ "I guess, I don't know if I should ask him out though."_

_ "Come on, it'll be fun! We can double date."_

_ Kirie laughed as she bit into a french fry, "What date do you have?"_

_ "I can find one easy. Have you seen this body?" the woman laughed. _

_ "No, but I'm good." Kirie finished off the fry and took another one. She then looked behind her, and saw Blake leaning against a wall, talking to his friends. His hair was dark, and looked like he just got out of bed. _

_ Kirie got up, and took the basket of fries with her. The woman snapped at her, saying she wasn't finished with them. Kirie just ignored her and began to walk towards the garbage can closest to Blake. With each step she took, her heartbeat grew faster, and louder. She finally got to the trash can and tossed the fries in. She then quickly remembered her phone was resting on the food tray with the fries on it. Now it was in the garbage. She wanted to go in and get it, but she might look like a fool infront of Blake. _

_ Kirie decided to take the chance and dive in after it. She found it at the bottom of the can, next to a half-eaten hamburger. She grabbed in and began climbing her way out. She then felt the cold chill of a drink being dumped on her head. She cringed, as the liquid began to seep down her shirt. She climbed out, and saw a boy staring at her, apologizing for "not seeing her when he threw it away". Kirie looked around at everyone staring at her, some were laughing. Her face grew hot, and she ran into the girls restroom. _

_ Kirie cleaned up as much as she could and walked out. Dare she try again and ask Blake out? Or will he just laugh in her face? She looked back at her friend, still sitting at the table. The woman was motioning her to ask him out, and to hurry. Kirie took in a deep breath, it's now or never._

_ "Uh, Blake?" she called._

_ Blake excused himself from his friends and walked over to Kirie, "Yeah, what's up?"_

_ Kirie froze, unable to find the right word to say, "Uh, well, I-I got a new car yesterday. I was wondering if uh, if you wanted to maybe see it sometime?" She felt stupid with everyword she said. Blake just smiled and nodded._

_ "Sure, that'll be cool. How about Friday night? we could go to a drive in and see a movie." he suggested._

_ "Sounds great! See you Friday then!"_

_ Kirie turned around, with a big grin on her face. She rushed back to the table with her friend and they both cheered excitedly._

The sounds of their cheering was drown out by the sound of Yoruichi calling out for me. I snapped out of it, and looked over at Yoruichi.

"Is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"Uh, no. I have to go now," I said, "It was an honor meeting you."

I rushed off before Yoruichi could say anything else. I was thinking that I should get home. If these visions were going to keep happening, I should write them down so I can figure out what the hell is going on in my mind, and what it's tryiong to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So far, I have had three visions. Two of them, I think, was triggered by something in the Districts. The last one I'm not sure how that was triggered, might have just happened randomly. Anyways, they all seem to be happening chronologically. If I could just figure out why they're happening in the first place, I could maybe help out a little bit. Could these possibly have to deal with me in someother lifetime? Then, the thought hit me. What if these visions can help me figure out how I got to District sixty-three?

I ponder over that theory as I was called out to lunch by Vera. I came out from my room, and sat down across from Derek. As Vera fixed me a sandwich and set it infront of me. Derek was tsaring at my troubled-looking face. He took a bite out of his sandwich and continued to stare at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh? Oh, it's nothing." I answered, attempting to eat my sandwich.

"Come on, spill it. What's going on? Yesterday you were happy and now you look sad and confused." Derek sat, plopping his sandwich down on his plate.

"I'm not sad. I'm confused, but not sad."

"Then tell me why you're confused."

I sighed, "Well, ever since the first day I got here, I've been having these...visions" I confessed.

"Okay," he said, sounding a bit confused himself, "What about these visions?"

Vera came over to the table with her own little sandwich fixed perfectly and sat down to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Well, I think they're trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure."

"Did you hit your head on something yesterday?" he chuckled.

"No, I'm being serious. They keep telling me about things that happened to me, maybe in another life? I don't know, but I need to find out more, maybe it will help me figure out how I got here."

"I know how you got here. Everyone does. You died, and a Soul Reaper brought you here. Just like everyone else." Derek confirmed, sitting back in his chair.

"No shit," I said sarcastically, "But I have a feeling there's a specific reason why I'm here in the District."

"What makes you say that?" Vera asked.

"I have a feeling it wasn't really my time to go in that world. So far by what I've seen, my life there was just beginning."

"This all sounds like a bunch of shit." Derek said.

"Well I never asked you for your opinion." I answered.

Derek gave me a stupid-looking smirk and I laughed. He finished his sandwich and put the plate in the sink. He then walked back over and sat at the table again.

"So what were these "visions" about anyways?" he asked.

"Well the first one was about this guy, I think he was my father, giving me a necklace. One that looks like this one." I explained, as I pulled out the necklace from inside my shirt.

"That's Japanese for Serenity, I think." Vera verrified.

"That's what that guy said. Anyways, my second vision was of him giving me a brand new car."

"Sounds like he wanted to give you everything you wanted." Vera commented.

"He sounded sweet. In the last vision I had, I was with this girl, we were sitting and eating. She was trying to make me ask this guy out. That was about it"

"These don't sound like they're telling you anything." Derek stated.

"Not now at least. I think if I search around more I will find out moreand then it might tell me something."

"Pff, whatever. You can go ahead and waste the day away searching for something that'll tell you nothing."

I rolled my eyes at the skeptical Derek, and went to go put my plate in the sink. I then went back into my room to continue thinking about what to do. It was only one o'clock. I had the rest of the day to do whatever I wanted. Should I go out looking for things to trigger a vision? No, that's stupid. I wouldn't know what to look for. I guess I'll just stay in my room. I lied back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"If only it were possible to go back to that world." I mumbled to myself.

"But you can." Said a familiar voice.

I jumped up in suprise, then I realized it was that damn cat again. Jesus Yoruichi, you scared me to death.

"Oh, it's you. How'd you figure out where I live?" I asked her.

"That's simple, I just followed you." she answered.

"Wait, what do you mean I can go there? will you take me?"

"I can't just take you there. The only people allowed to that world are the ones that reside in the Seireitei." Yoruichi said.

"So, only Nobles and Soul Reapers. Figures." I said, and little depressed by her answer.

"Why do you want to go there so bad?"

"Let's just say there's something I need to figure out."

"Well, if you really want to figure whatever it is out, I suggest enrolling in the Soul Reaper Academy."

I was about to ask her about the academy, but she lept out of the window before I could. Maybe Tom would be able to tell me something about the Soul Reaper Academy. I then left in search of Tom and Kimmy.

I found them both playing tag along the outskirts of the markets. I called for Tom, who was hiding from Kimmy, who was it. He peaked his head out from behind an idle cart, ignorant to the fact Kimmy was standing right infront of him. He was tagged, and now it.

"Hey Kirie! Finally decide to join us?" he asked, gigling as he chased Kimmy.

"Actually, I need to ask you something."

He stopped in his tracks, and walked towards me, "What is it?"

"Uh, Do you know anything about the Soul Reaper Academy?"

He looked at me with a serious-looking face. Was it like a crime to ask him something like that? Kimmy stopped running and was now at Tom's side.

"Why? You're not going to enroll are you?" he asked.

"What? No!" I lied, "I just heard someone talkng about it, and I wanted to know a little bit about it. Where is it exactly?"

"It's somewhere in the Seireitei. The Soul Reaper Academy is a very tough school that teaches you a whole bunch of stuff to become a Soul Reaper. If you graduate you get a uniform and a Zanpakuto!" he explained.

"How would you get there?"

"These are some shady questions you're asking me. Are you sure you don't want to enroll?" Tom is starting to see through my lie. I sighed,

"Fine, you got me. I want to enroll, because I heard that when you're a Soul Reaper you can visit a different world." I confessed.

"No! You can't become a Soul Reaper!" he shreiked.

"Why not?"

"Beacause if you do we won't ever see you again."

I gave him a faint smile, "Sure you will, I'll come visit everyday."

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise!" I assured.

"Okay, well, If you want to enroll then you should start by going to the Black Ridge Gate."

"How do I get there?"

"Remember that wall you saw yesterday? Well follow it to the right and you'll soon come to a gate. The Gatekeeper's name is Danzomaru." Tom told her, "Have fun on whatever journey you want to have."

I felt a little sad when I told him the truth. He looked upset when he knew I was really leaving. I gave him a quick and warm hug, before I left.

"You should go tell Miku. She'd want to know you're leaving." Tom ordered.

I left to go tell Miku. When I got there, she was busy dusting some wind chimes hanging out on her porch. She stopped as soon as she saw me. She looked happy to see me, either that or she was happy she had an excuse to stop dusting.

"Hi Kirie, what's up?" she greeted

"I just wanted to tell you..." I stopped.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"I- I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving tomorrow to enroll in the Soul Reaper Academy."

"What? Why would you want to go do a stupid thing like that for?"

"I think it'll help me figure things out. There are some things that are bothering me, and I feel that becoming a soul reaper will help."

"Well what's bothering you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll think I'm crazy like Derek did."

"No I won't! PLease tell me." she pleaded.

I told her everything. From the visions I've been having and the cat that followed me home. Everything. She looked a little suprised when I told her everything, until I got to the part about Yoruichi. She seemed very jealous that I met her instead of her. When she got passed that. She was a little upset of my leaving, but she understood and left me with a simple goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The only people left to tell was Vera and Derek. I don't really know how they would take the news, seeing that they really don't know me too well, and have only known me for three days. But, so did Tom and Miku and they seemed almost heartbroken. I walked up from behind my house, where Miku's was, and walked inside. Derek was sitting on the couch, watching television, while Vera was knitting. Derek noticed me walk in a smiled at me.

"Well, look at our little adventurer. Did you find anything else out about your past?" he joked.

"Haha, yeah about that." I started, "You know about Soul Reapers, right?"

They both looked at me with confused faces. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Derek turned off the television and began to face me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Tom told me that they have open enrollment, and I was thinking-"

"Nope. Absolutely not." He cut me off.

"Awe, come on! I think it could really help me!"

"I can't let you become a Soul Reaper because it could help you figure out dreams that don't mean shit!" he argued.

"They're not dreams! I know it sounds like one, but they aren't! If you would just let me try."

"Kirie, no! Those tests they give you are hard, and your just a little girl!"

"But I'm not that little anymore!" I suddenly stopped, and starred out into space. Of course it was another vision. Way to pick the moments.

_"Dad please, I really like this guy." Kirie pleaded._

_ "No, you are not going out tonight with that boy!"_

_ "But it won't be just me, Tabie is going with us with her date!" _

_ "That girl is a bad influence! I don't want you going out tonight."_

_ "Dad, please?"_

_ "No! My little girl is not going out with some boy who sounds like trouble and a girl who always is in trouble!"_

_ "Dad, I'm not that little anymore, I'm seventeen!"_

_ Kirie groaned loudly and rushed off to her room, and slammed the door shut. She threw herself on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She looked at the clock sitting on the night stand next to her bed. It was almost six o'clock, when she promised Tabie she would pick her and her date up, followed by Blake. She looked out the window, and realized if she snuck out now, she would be able to pick all three of them up and be at the drive in just in time for the movie. She shifted some pillows around on her bed to make it look like she was sleeping. She then went over to her door and locked it. Kirie opened up the window and climbed out onto the roof. She then gentley shut it and shimmied down the gutters. She quietly giggled to herself and silently crept to her car._

I had noticed when I snapped back into reality that Derek had been ranting to me about why I shouldn't go to the Soul Reaper Academy. I just nodded with a disappointing look on my face.

"Do you understand? I just don't want you to get your hopes up on something that might not be what you think it is."

I skipped over to him and hugged him, "I understand."

I then told them I was going to bed for the night. They wished me a goodnight and I went to my room. I shut the door, and decided to fix the pillows on my bed like I did in my vision.

"This one actually helped me rather than make me feel crazy." I mumbled to myself.

There was a small window above my bed. I climbed up and unhooked the two latches that kept it locked. I then pushed open the two side of the widow, and climbed out. I didn't need to shimmy down any gutters, or jump from anywhere. The house was only one story and I could touch the ground easily. I then snuck off to the Black Ridge Gates


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was starting to set when I left. I looked back at my house,thinking weather or not this was a good idea or not. I talked myself into saying it was a good idea and left, heading for the Seireitei. The streets of the District were starting to quiet down a bit as I walked through them. Shops were closing, and vendors in the markets began packing up and heading home. I walked passe all the vendors, wishing the goodnight with a smile on my face.

I got to the gate, squeezed through like I did earlier, and headed for the wall. As I got closer to the wall, it grew taller than I imagined it to be. i got to the wall, and touched it. I felt weird as soon as I touched it, like a bug was crawling around my soul. I quickly retracted my hand, not liking the feeling, and the looked to the left of me. I could see the large gate from here. I could also see its equally large gatekeeper. In excitement I dashed towards it. I got to the gate, and the gatekeeper was fast asleep.

"Hey you! Mr. Gatekeeper!" I screamed. He didn't budge. I stood there and thought about what to do. I didn't want to wait until morning. So, the only logical reason that came to my mind was to climb up to his ear and try one more time to wake him up. I started on his shoe, and climbed up and made my way to his kneecap. Then jumped up to his hand, which was resting on his lap. From there I climbed up his arm using his sleeves for support. I was starting to get tired as I reached his shoulder. I decided to take a rest and sit on his shoulder. The view was just like being in the tree house.

"I'll show Derek. He's wrong. These aren't just dreams, there trying to tell me something, and I'm listening." I said, "Don't you think so Mr. Gatekeeper?"

I looked up at his face, and remembered he's still sleeping, "Oh yeah, right."

I got back up and jumped up, reaching for his earlobe. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Maybe you can hear me now," I chuckled. I then took in a deep breath and yelled in his ear. The Gatekeeper woke up startled and accidentally threw me off of him. I got up and dusted myself off, as he looked at me with an angry glare.

"What the hell do you want!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to wake you sir, but I want to get into the Seireitei." I answered.

"For what reason?"

"I want to enroll into the Soul Reaper Academy."

"Do you know what time it is?" he screamed.

"I don't know. Maybe seven o'clock. Do _you _know why you were sleeping on the job so early?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly. Now please, can I get in?"

The gatekeeper grumbled to himself and opened up the gate slowly. As the gate opened, I could see more of the walls inside the city. They made paths, that turned the city into a maze. It looked simply beautiful. Before I forgot, I turned around to thank the guard.

"Thank you. Oh, which way to the Soul Reaper Academy?"

"Out passed the Second Division Barracks." he pointed, Oh, and kid?"

"Yes?"

"The Shin'o Academy hasn't been called the Soul Reaper Academy in ages. Try its new name out will ya?"

"Thank you sir. Have a good night." I said as I waved to him. He waved back as I left. I began walking through the maze-like streets, trying to find the Second Division Barracks. I was getting weird stares from the soul reapers who passed me by. I felt like and outcast. I just put my head down and tried not to make eye contact.

I just couldn't seem to find the Second Division Barracks. I found the first, eighth, fifth, and tenth, but no second. There was a bar up ahead. I guess I could brace myself to go ask where it is. I walked in, and immediately I could feel a difference, not just in the air, but inside of me aswell. I felt the ticklish feeling that happened earlier when I had touched the walls of the Seireitei. Only this time, it felt much, much stronger. I walked over to one of the bartenders and sat infront of him.

"Aren't you a little too young to be in here?" the man asked.

"If I was going to drink, than yes, but all I want is directions." I answered.

"Oh, well where is it you need help finding?"

"The sou- uh, the Shin'o Academy."

"I know where that is. Hold on and let me deal with this customer and I'll give you directions."

He left to tend to the customer, and I was left there, surrounded by tons of Soul Reapers that look down at me. I let my eyes wander about the facility, then I spotted her. It was that woman that had helped save me earlier. She sat down amongst three other Soul Reapers. She glance over in my direction, and saw me starring at her. She gave me a blank stare, then I awkardly turned back around. The man came back and gave me directitons. I just took a wrong turn at the Tenth Division. I thanked the man and went on my way.

I finally arrived at the Central 46 Compound, where I was supposed to go to enroll into the Academy. I didn't exactly know what to do once I got there. I walked up to wide green colored double doors and knocked. A man opened the door and looked down at me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing out this late?" the man asked.

"Uh, I am Kirie. I am here to enroll in the Shin'o Academy."

"You do know it is almost nine o'clock right?"

"Please sir, I came from District sixty-three and I just want to enroll."

"Hm, fine. First however, you must pass the admittance exam."

"What's the Admittance exam?"

"You mean you wish to enroll here and you know nothing of the Admittance exam?" he seemed baffled, "Very well, the Admittance exam is a test to see if you are fit to apart of the Shin'o Academy cirriculum. It also divides everyone up according to how well you do. The exam will test your strength and to see if you have _any _spiritual energy whatsoever." he explained, "Are you ready for the exam now?"

I nodded confidently at the man. I wasn't really sure if I really was ready or not, but it's always fun to find out. The man held the door oopen foe me, and then I followed him into the building. The farther in I got into the building, the more I regret making this decision. I couldn't even fight back when I was attacked by a Hollow, what the hell was I thinking when I thought I could do with whatever challenge is at this exam. Maybe my visions will help me and give like a cool power! Don't be stupid, those damn things got you into this mess.

We arrived in a small combat room. The man walked over to a wall and got two wooden swords off of it. He tossed me one, and he held the other one.

"Since you have come so late, we can't pair you up with one of the other students, so instead you will face me." he stated.

I took in a big gulp. Him? He's like twice my size! Who is he anyways? His eyes looked serious, yet playful. He held up his sword vertically.

"I am Gengoro Onabara and you shall fight me for your admittance in the Shin'o Academy!" he introduced.

He then suddenly charged for me. I lifted my sword up, and attempted to block the attack. To my suprise, I was. I smiled as we stared into eachother's eyes.

"You are stronger than I suspected. Let's see if you can keep up." Gengoro then suddenly disappeared. I panicked a little in my mind, I couldn't see him. Then I just calmed down and listened for him. I turned around quickly and blocked his attack. I was starting to get a hang of this. He then backed away from me, and stood in the middle of the room.

"Your defense is pretty good. I want to see your offensive now."

"Uh, okay."

I held my sword up, and charged for him. The man chuckled a little, then jumped out of the way. He's faster than I thought for his size. I had to think of another way besides just running towards him. I had one trick up my sleeve that might work. I rushed towards him, with the sword low at my hip. Once again, he jumped out of the way, just like I wanted him to. I then spun around in a circle and threw my sword at him. He was shocked, and just barely got out of the way.

He then held up his sword, he had a grin stuck on his face. He charged for me. I ran as fast as I could towards my sword. He was a mere few inches away from me, when I got down and slid across the floor like a baseball player sliding into home. I grabbed my sword while I was sliding and got back up. Gengoro looked at me with a grin as he slowly walked towards me. I held my guard, watching his every movement. To my suprise, he threw down his sword, and pushed mine down. He bent down infront of me, and put his hand on my head.

"Well kid, you have great strength and speed. You also think light on your feet. Although, your spiritual energy is very weak. That's very important to a Soul Reaper. But, with some extra training, we can strengthen that."

"Wait, does that mean-"

"Welcome to the Shin'o Academy!" he chuckled.I jumped with glee, and gave the man a hug.

"Wait here a minute, while I get your uniform for you." he commanded.

I was happy I made it, although, it wasn't as hard as he made it out to be. Wait a minute. That can't be right. I slowly picked up the wooden sword, and stood there, waiting. From the behind me, Gengoro pounced out of the darkness, with a different sword than before. He attempted to attack me, but I blocked it.

"Awe, what tipped you off?" he asked, putting a little bit of pressure behind his sword.

"Call it a hunch." I said, struggling to even move Gengoro back a centimeter. I jumped back. We darted in and out, clashing the two wooden swords together many times. Either one refusing to give up.

"So, why did you want to become a Soul Reaper?" he asked, taking a large swipe at me.

"Well, I was attacked by a Hollow earlier today, and two Soul Reapers saved me. Ever since that attack I've wanted to join." I answered, blocking every swipe he made.

"Sounds like a good reason. Do you know exactly what a Soul Reaper does?"

"I heard that they help souls in a different world get to the Rukon Districts. They also protect others from Hollows."

"Sounds like you've done your homework."

He the caught me off guard, and switch to my back. He took one good jab and sent me flying to the floor. He then looked down at me, and dropped his sword, then picked me up. He bent down once again, and held out his hand. I held out mine and we shook hands.

"You have potential. I would now proudly like to introduce you to the Shin'o Academy.

"It's not another trick again is it?" I asked in a playful voice.

"Nope, here is your uniform." He handed me a folded up red shirt and white bundle of clothes. "Class starts tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp, everyone will meet in the meeting hall. Do you know where to go?"

"It shouldn't be that hard, just follow the people who are dressed like me."

He rubbed my head and I followed him out of the building. I thanked him for the uniform, and I was on my way home. It was really late, and I was just hoping Vera or Derek didn't find out I was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up in the morning refreshed, and excited for the day ahead of me. I grabbed my uniform and tried it on. It was a little big, but I liked it anyways. Before I climbed out of the window, I decided to write Vera and Derek a note. The note told them that I did sneak out last night to enroll, and that I got admitted in the Shin'o Academy. I also told them that it was something I had to do. I left the note on my pillow for them to find later, and I climbed out the window.

I found the place with no problems this time. I felt a little nervous walking into the meeting area. I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I saw people getting into groups. Gengoro never said anything about groups. What was I supposed to do? Just stand here like an idiot? I heard a jolly sounding laughter that sounded a lot like Gengoro's tone. I turned around, and there he was.

"Hey Gengoro! What's going on? What's with the groups?" I questioned.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? Here follow me." he said, slapping hard on my back.

I followed him to the front, where a small group was standing. There looked to me only a couple handfuls of people there. I looked up at Grengoro, thinking that he's put me in a very low class.

"What groupl is this?"

"Why it's the first class! The best of the best!"

I looked a little shocked when he told me that I was in first class. I was sure that I wouldn't be put amongst these people when he had hit me from the back. Gengoro gave me a smile and slapped my back again.

"You weren't too good in battle, and your spiritual energy is weak." he commented.

"Then why the hell am I in first class?"

"I can sense greatness in you. You think light on your feet and I have a feeling there is something special about you." he said, "Now, go join your group."

I nodded in agreement and walked slowly into my group. They all seemed happy to see me. They all greeted me with a friendly faces and handshakes. One girl approached me, looking much happier than everyone else in the group. She had blonde hair, that hung just below her ears. She was a little taller than me, maybe around five feet tall.

"Hi, I'm Katsu Mura! What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Kirie. Pleased to meet you." I greeted.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends."

The room went dark, except for a spotlight that shined on the stage. Gengoro then walked on, and stood behind a podium. He tapped the microphone before speaking, to see if it was on.

"Welcome to the Shin'o Academy everyone! Some of the people here are newcomers, and I trust you will all get along just fine. Now here in this academy you will learn how to become a proper soul reaper, and upon graduation, get to be placed in a squad. You will also learn the proper technique of handling and fighting with your Zanpakuto. You may also learn the art of Kido. All will be taught in a period of six years, unless you are more advanced than the average joe here. This will be a challenge to most of you, some it will be a breeze. You will all get a room in the dormitory, along with a roomate. Now this will be an excellent year for all, and I wish the best for all of you."

After the speech everyone got into a line to be assigned a room in the dormitory. I was assigned room 268, which was on the fourth floor. Afterwards all of the newcomers were taken on a tour through all of the Academy buildings. We went through the Zanjutsu Training Hall, the Kido Training Fields, and the normal Shin'o Academy classrooms.

We were then all sent back to our dorms. We were to stay there and get to know some of the other students, and to get to know our roomates. I walked up the stairs leading up to the fourth floor, and searched for room 268. I found it all the way at the end of the hall. I opened the door. No one was in the room. I decided to check out the room a little. There were two beds parralel to one another, and a writing desk in the far right corner. In the center of the room there was a small dining table. I walked over to inspect the beds.

"Oh, there you are." said a voice from behind. The voice startled me, and I jumpe and turned around. There was a girl, standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom. She had long black hair, and pale skin. Her eyes were brown, and looked unconcernedd in the slightest.

"The bed over by the window is mine." she said, "I'm Hiroko Morie."

"Uh, okay. I'm Kirie." I introduced.

"Well Kirie, we're supposed to be living together. I hope you won't be too annoying."

I already didn't like the attitude of my roomate. I guess I should try and make friends with her, since we're going to be living together and all.

"So, you want to be a Soul Reaper?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not just any Soul Reaper. I want to be apart of the Second Diviosn. It's the stealth squad, and I find the Captain of the squad to be amazing." she explained.

"I don't know much about any of the captains or lieutenants, but I think being a Soul Reaper would be cool."

"You don't know _any _of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads?" she asked, shuffling over to sit on her bed.

"Afraid not."

"Then why did you join the Shin'o Academy in the first place?"

"If I tell you you probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Well, I came to the Rukon District four days ago, and I didn't know anything. I barely remembered my name. Ever since then I've been having these weird visions. I think they have to do with the way I died, and how I got to the Rukon District. I thought If I became a Soul Reaper, I could go to the world where I died and figure it all out." I explained.

"So, let me get this straight. You became a Soul Reaper so you can find out how you died? Why would you care so much?"

"Because I don't think I died like normal people would. If I did, why would I have these visions of my past life?"

"Good point. But, how would you find out anything by going to the World of the Living? That place has many places where humans live. What makes you think you'll be able to find the place where you died?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that another vision would come that could give me a hint, like a significant thing that is only in that place."

"Good luck. Well, I'm going to go talk to some friends in the dorm next door. I'll see you tonight." Then Hiroko left.

I stayed in my room, and watche the Soul Reapers pass by the dormitory. I began to think of the adventures I could have once I was a Soul Reaper, and travel the World of the Living. Later that night Hiroko came back, and immediately went to sleep. I decided to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning I woke up to the sound of running water in the bathroom. Hiroko was already up? I sat up in the bed and strecthed. Hiroko walked into the doorway of the bathroom, with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth.

"You better get up or you'll be late for class." she warned.

"I don't know where I'm supposed to be going." I said grogily.

"What class are you in?" she asked.

"First."

"Really? Damn, how'd you manage to get in that class? It's hard as hell to get into."

" I don't really know. The person who gave me the exam told me I sucked at fighting, and my spiritual energy is weak, but he said there's something about me he thought was special."

Hiroko walked back into the bathroom to spit out the foamy toothpaste in her mouth.

"That's weird. Anyways, since there's only a handful of people in first class, you have to go wherever the second class is going." Hiroko came back out and sat on her bed to put on the uniform sandals, "Lucky for you, I'm in second class. Just follow me and you'll be alright."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, just don't stand too close to me." she said crudly.

The first place we ended up going to was the Zanjutsu Training Hall. The instructor for that class told us we'd all learn how to properly fight, and communicate with Zanpakutos. Although, we do not get the Zanpakutos now, we will instead get wooden swords to act as our Zanpakuto. We must carry it at all times like we would if we had a real Zanpakuto.

"Okay, I know you all have already taken the entrance exam to see where you all stand, but I want to know where you stand for myself. I will pair you up each individually at random and have you fight eachother." said the instructor.

He then separated the bunch of us into two lines. Each person was to battle the person standing in the line parrallel to them. I went and stood in line, I was determined to battle with my roomate. I really wanted to see where her strength lied. She was a few people behind me, I excused them, and let them cut in line. I was then finally able to be matched with her, and I waited. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It was a light and friendly tap.

"Well look who it is. Why it's Kirie!" exclaimed Katsu.

"Hi Katsu, how are you?"

"I'm _super_ excited for my match. It looks like I get paired up with that guy." she answered, pointing to the guy across from her. The guy was tall, and looked strong. His hair was brown, and spikey. The stance he had looked confident, and full of pride. I felt kind of nervous for Katsu.

I soon realized it was my turn to fight. Both me and Hiroko stepped up. We both took stance, and waited for the instructor to give the Go sign. As soon as he put his hand up, Hiroko jumped at me, like a dog who hadn't been let out of its cage for years. I quickly dodged the attack. Damn. She was much faster than I predicted. She charged for me, swiping again and again, barely giving me room to blink.

A translucent figure then appeared. No damn it, not a vision now. Not in the middle of battle. Yet, It wasn't really a vision. I didn't black out. I could still see Hiroko and everyone else. It was just a transparent figure.

_Dodge now. _It warned.

I jumped up, when it told me to. The timing was almost too perfect. Just as I obeyed the voice, Hiroko tried to blind side me from the back. As fast as it had appeared, it then dissolved. What the hell? That figure. What was it? I couldn't tell, it was just tall and black. I turned around and saw Hiroko's shocked face. Her face quickly returned to normal as she lunged at more for another attack. I held up my wooden sword and blocked it. Then, the dark figure came back.

_Her weakness is close incounters. She can do them, but can not handle them. Use that to your advantage._

Once again, it vanished. What the hell? How does it know that? No matter, if this thing was telling the truth, I would be impressed. Confused as well. I pushed Hiroko away, and for once lunged at her. She jumped out of the way. Then the figure came back.

_You can't just get close to her dumbass. Use a different tactic to get close to her._

Great, it's a smartass too. I hung back from attacking her, and let her try to attack me, while I thought of what to do next. Although, it was hard to think with someone trying to hit you with a hunk of wood. I then noticed, she pauses for a second or two after she strikes. Hiroko took another swipe, this time low. I backed away, avoiding the sword. I then jumped back infront of her, and took one hard swing at her. I hit her, and knocked her on the ground. The instructor then stopped the fight, and declared me the winner. Whatever that thing was, it helped me big time.

Hiroko and I shook hands and we went to the back with the others who had already fought. Hiroko looked at me with a shocked and irritated at me.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked, with a small grin on her face.

"I don't really know. Something kind of just-told me what to do."

"Well, with the way you fought today. No wonder you're in first class."

I smiled when she told me that. I would love to know what that thing was, or why it helped me, but the thing I wanted to know most was why it didn't help me when I had my entrance exam?

I decided to talk to Gengoro about it later, but for now It was time for our next classm which was Kido lessons. We didn't really learn Kido, considering it was the first day. The instructor just told us what to expect for the upcoming years, and what he expects of us all. Then, we went to our normal classes, where we learned mathematics and some arts. We were then granted lunch. We were permitted to eat in a small cafeteria in between the Zanjutsu training hall and the Kido practicing fields. Hiroko abandoned me and went to sit next her friends. I sat in an table in the corner. Since I was unaware that we would be served lunch, I did not pack anything to eat, so I just sat there, looking at the people enjoying thier breaks. Katsu then happily sat down next to me.

"Hi Kirie! How ya liking the school?" she asked.

"I like it. My friends back in the District would've loved it here." I replied.

"Really? I would love to meet them. What District did you say you were from?"

"District sixty-three."

"Where's your lunch?"

"Er, I didn't bring one."

"Wll then here, you can have some of mine." she offered.

She and I shared a bag of handmade seaweed chips, and a turkey sandwich. We talked, and laughed for a little while as we ate. Once we were done, I offered to throw away the food. I came back to sit down, before the lunch period was over.

"I forgot to mention, that the way you fought Hiroko was amazing." Katsu complimented.

"Well thank you."

"You know, she'd ranked top in the second class? She was close to being in first, but her spiritual energy was very weak."

Our time was up for lunch, and we were going to our academic classes. Afterwards, we were sent back into our dorms, and able to rest up for tomorrow's lesson. At the end of the night, before returning to our dorm, I went to go find Gengoro. I was hoping he would know what's going on with me. I found him in the Zanjutsu training hall, polishing a trophy case, stalked up with differwent trophies.

"Gengoro?" I called.

"Yes child?" he acknowledged as he turned around.

"Something...happened today during my fight session."

"What was it?"

"Well, I was facing Hirkoko Morie and-"

"Hiroko? She's one of my best swordswoman! Very light on her feet."

"...Anyways, I was facing her and something was talking to me."

He looked at me with a confused face. I had to go more in depth with my explaination.

"It kept telling me to do things, and it told me Hiroko's weakness."

Gengoro seemed more interested now, and by the look on his face, he might have a clue on what's going on.

"Tell me, what did this- thing look like?"

"I couldn't really tell, It was just a big transparent dark mass."

He took a pause, to take in all the information I had just told him. He seemed hesitant at first to tell me anything.

"Listen, I can't really explain what's going on now, but talk to me again once you have gotten stronger, and you are able to fully see this figure of yours." he commanded.

He then sent me on my way, back to my dorm. I guess I'll just have to wait until I can figure out what that figure really looks like. I silently crept back into the dorm, and into my room. Hiroko was already asleep. Perfect. All I had to do was slip out of my uniform and go to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to get these chapters up guys. I sorta don't have wifi at my moms house so I can't post anything while I'm there. That and I've been very busy with school and cross country, or else there would've been way more chapters written. Anyways, don't forget to review this story! And I'd love to hear some suggestions or critiques y'all have!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the days went by, I've gottne to know Hiroko more. It seems she has very little sense of responsiblity. Hiroko barely remembered to pay half of her rent, she'd never swept a floor in her life and she considered any piece of furniture or flat surface a place to leave her astonishingly large wardrobe. On the other hand, she wore the same size four that I did, and she was not averse to sharing. She was also single-mindedly determined to become one of the strongest soul reapers ever, and in pursuit of that goal she spent most nights away from our room, leaving me with a little more breathing room.

I lied down on my bed, staring at the shadows cast on the ceiling by trees. I was waiting for Hiroko to bring home dinner, since it was her turn this night to bring it home. It's been at least a year since I first enrolled. I have been doing pretty well in my Zanjutsu training, and my Kido has been going okay. I still need to use incantations for most of my Hado, and I can use up to Bakudo fifteen without incantaions. Me and Hiroko have gotten along more. The more I got to know Katsu, the more we became friends. Although, the figure that I've been seeing hasn't gotten any clearer, at least, not yet. And, my visions haven't happened in a while.

"We've lived together for a good year now." Hiroko commented, setting the food on the table.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Well, I just wanted to say I'll be moving out next week." she confessed.

"What? Why?"

"I'm graduating. You'll be getting a new roomate, and I'll be a Soul Reaper."

It was really happening? She was leaving? I just got to know her. I don't want a new roomate either. I showed her a little frown.

"Don't worry, you'll see me around once you graduate. I promise."

_Don't worry, I'll visit you guys every day. I promise._

Shit, with everything going on, I've forgotten to visit Tom, Miku and Kimmy! It's been well over a year. I wonder if they still remember me? I should visit them tonight, since I have some free time. I finished eating, and put on my uniform from the Academy. I wanted to show it off to my friends. As I began to leave, Hiroko stopped me at the door.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a curfew."

"Yeah, so what? I need to go see some people before it gets too dark."

"Who?"

"Some old friends from District sixty-three."

"You're not even allowed off campus, what makes you think you can sneak out of the Seireitei?"

"Well, 'cause you're helping me."

She looked at me, shocked and confused by what I said, as if I said it in a different language.

"I'm not helping you with shit!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, all I need you to do is cover for me. If anyone asks I was in here with you all night." I averred.

She thought about it for a minute. I know it was asking a lot from her to just do that. If I was caught, she would probably get kicked out of the academy, along with me, but I needed to see them.

"Look, I made them a promise, and I didn't keep it. If you don't want to help that's fine. I need to talk to them regaurdless of what you say."

"Okay fine," she sighed, "I'll cover your ass."

I gave her a sly smile, and crept out of the room. I then snuck past all of the learning facilities, and into Division Two Barracks. I began to sneak around every corner, making sure I wasn't seen by anyone. I heard a foot step or two from behind me. I turned around, and saw nothing. I could see the ending of the Barracks ahead, only a short distance and I was home free.

I heard more footsteps behind me, and I grew anxious. My heart began to beat faster as I tried to make myself believe I was just hearing things. In a blink of the eye, about five men, dressed in black surrounded me. My heart jumped up to my throat. There movements were so fast, and silent. I would've only guessed that one was following me.

"You are tresspassing on Second Division Barracks." said one man, "What is your purpse for this?"

"Er, I'm sorry I was just passing through."

"No excuses! No one should be in the Barracks unauthorized. You will have to take in up with the Captain."

The five men grabbed me, and lead me to the middle of the Barracks, where the captain was supposedly at. One of them knocked on the doors, and out popped a woman in her pajamas. She wore black hair that stopped short at her ears, and long braids in the back. She rubbed her left eye, and seemed annoyed she was being woken up, but it's only eight at night. How could anybody sleep knowing what time it is?

"Captain Soi-Fone! We caught an intruder inside the Barracks!" The man pushed me towards her, I winced in her direction. I waited. Listening for my punishment.

She looked at me, like she could care less.

"What is your reasoning for intruding on Second Division Barracks?"

"Ma'am, I am terribly sorry. I was just tryong to get back to my dorm before curfew, and took a shortcut through here."

She shot me a sour glance.

"Wasn't the curfew over an hour ago?'

"Er, no! They changed it to nine. I would really like to get back please." I lied. She studied me. My heart began to hammer, as if she knew I was lieing.

"Get back to your dorm. That's an order." the woman slammed the door in my face. The lights went off inside. I was safe.

The five men dropped me back off infront of the dormitroy, and left quickly. I was trapped inside the Seireitei, unable to contact my friends. Unable to see Vera or Derek. I took in a long, deep sigh, and headed back inside the dorm. Up to my room. Then went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiroko's graduation came and went. She was apointed her very own Zanpakuto three weeks in advance, and then was appointed into Squad Four. She was introduced to the Captain, and the Lieutenant, and given a room to stay in, along with all the other Soul Reapers in that squad. I was happy for her. Although, I wasn't too happy to get my roomate. It was a guy, Marc I think he called himself. His hair was blonde, and hung just at the tips of his ears. His eyes were green. He was tall. Slightly handsome.

He kept to himself a lot of times. Refused to talk to me, or even look in my direction. I would find him sometines in the night, talking in his sleep. He would talk about revenge... How sweet _she_ was going to be. It made me nervous. I don't want to be with him longer than I have to. I would get on with all my classes, and stay as far as possible from him at lunch.

Whoever he was.

I _felt_ something near him.

I didn't like the feeling. It felt like I'm underwater and can barely breathe.

I would push the thought out of my mind. But it would always creep back in once in a while.

It was the end of the third week since Marc had become my roomate. I was fast asleep. When I woke up suddenly. I sat up in my bed, looked over at the bed beside me. No one was in it. Just the shadows casted by the trees outside the window. My gaze focused on the faint beam of light coming from the bathroom. The door was closed, but not fully. I wanted to believe he was just going to the bathroom.

_Go check it out_

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not walking in on him!" I argued with the figure.

_You don't have to. Just get close to the door, see if you can hear anything._

"Why should I? He's not hurting anyone." I paused. Chuckled a little to myself. "Looke at me. I'm arguing with an imaginary black figure."

_There's something terribly wrong with that man. You need to find out what he's up to. And as imaginary as you want to believe I am. You will soon see how impportant I will be._

"I don't _have_ to you _want_ me to."

_Just do it! _

The figure then disappeared. I was contemplating his orders. Should I do it? What if he really _was _up to something? What if he finds out I spied on him? What am I thinking... He's not up to anything. Damn figure.

The curiousity was still there. I crawled out of bed, and crept over by the door. I listened, for anything. But there was no sound. The next thing I knew, my hand was reaching for the door. _What are you doing? Trying to get yourself in trouble? Dumbass stop! _I yelled at myself. My hand kept moving. Finally reaching the door, I pushed it open, and I peaked inside. No one was in there.

"Way to go. You lied to me." I said to the figure. I sighed in relief. Glad he wasn't really in there. I also questioned where he was. It was around one-thirty. He should be asleep. Like everyone else. Like me five minutes ago.

_I didn't lie! He was there!_

"whatever, I'm tired. I'm going back to bed."

In the morning I woke up. Next to me, was Marc. He was awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Uh, morning." I greeted. He just turned on his side. His back facing me.

"Er, okay. We should really get ready for today."

_See there's something wrong with him!_

"No shit. I found that out from day one. Where the hell were you at?" I murmured

_You need to follow him around. Do what ever you can to find out what's wrong._

"You know what? I don't! You're just a stupid figure in my head! I don't need to do shit for you!" I blurted. Marc looked my way. My face flushed red. I couldn't think of any excused to why I just blurted out, so I just awkwardly went into the bathroom. Locked it.

"See what you made me do? I damn near made a fool of myself 'cause of you!"

_I guess I have to show you my true identity if you are to believe me. Kirie, I am your Zanpakuto's spirit... Yakkaina Oni_

"Don't be stupid. I haven't even got a Zanpakuto just my wooden sword."

The black mist that has been following me for well over a year now, began to transform. It transformed into a tall muscualr man. He had orange spikey hair, with eyes to match. He wore a black cloth, covering his mouth. He wore an orange jacket, lined with black fabric, open slightly. Exposing his hardened abdominal area. His pants were orange, and tight. On his arms, he wore black blades, that protruded back to his elbows. He had black boots that came up to the middle of his calves. There were blades protruding the back of them aswell.

_I wasn't sure I was ready to reveal myself to you. But, if it is what I must do to get you to find out more on this man. Then I shall. _

I couldn't believe what I saw. What he was telling me. If he was willing to do this, than this Marc character must be some news.

"So, you're telling me you're... My Zanpakuto?"

_Yes. We can't talk now. Not about him. We will see eachother in our realm._

The fig-Yakkaina Oni, then disappeared. What was he talking about, _our realm_? I had to talk to Gengoro. He'd know what to do. And what Yakkaina Oni was talking about. I finished getting my uniform together, and left the dorms, searching for Gengoro. I found him in the Mess Hall, ordering himself some breakfast. I called to him.

"Do you remember that time I told you about that firgure that told me what to do 'n' stuff?" I felt anxious. I wanted to tell him as fast as I could. He remained calm, finishing his breakfast order.

"Why, sure I do. Why? What's on your mind?"

"It finally showed its true form!"

He stopped ordering, and jerked around. "You serious?"

"As serious as I can be."

Me and him sat down and I began explaining to him what he looked like. He listened intently. His expression changing with every sentence I uttered. When I was finished, he sat astride in his seat.

"This doesn't make sense. You don't even have a Zanpakuto yet." he commented.

"Yeah, I know. He also wanted me to find out more information on my new roomate."

He looked at mee with a puzzled look. "What?"

"I got a new roomate a few weeks ago. His name is Marc. He's really strange, but nothing that I should have to stalk him for."

"Anything else?"

"There is one more thing." I added, thinking about what it told me. "It said that if we wish to speak again, I have to join him in _our realm_. What does that mean?"

Gengoro sat in silence for a few moments, before speaking. "Well then, I guess it's time for you to get your Zanpakuto!"

I shot him a confused look. "But sir, aren't Zanpakutos only for the graduating students?"

"Yes, but it seems that your spirit wants to communicate with you right away. And seeing how you still have along ways to go in the Shin'o Academy, that would be almost impossible."

"So... What are we going to do?"

"He obviously wants you to communicate with him. Until you can graduate he will have to either wait, or communicate the way he was prior to this incident."

"So, he's just going to have to deal with not talking to me for five more years?"

"Not nessecarily. If you meet me in the Zanjutsu Training Hall everynight after curfew for special training, you should be able to graduate within a year or two."

"Why, thank you sir! This really means a lot to me." I thanked. He gave me a hard pat on the back, and sent me off to class. Just as I was about to barge into the Kido Training Field late, I stopped. The vision of the large wooden door began to blur, and fade away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_A sly grin appeared on her face as she started up the car. Thinking she was much smarter than her father. As she backed out of the driveway, she flicked on the radio. Nickleback was playing on the radio. Even better than that, it was Nickleback featuring Santana. She finished backing out, and peeled out of the driveway. Her first stop was to pick up Tabie, and her date. She was down the block. About five minutes away. If that._

_ Kirie approached the front door of Tabie's house, and knocked on the door. Waited a few minutes. The door oopened. Tabie looked as if she were about to burst into tears._

_ "I'm sorry Kirie. Looks like you and Blake'll be alone tonight." she faltered._

_ "Wh-Why not?" Kirie stuttered._

_ "Nick stood me up." she sniffled._

_ "Awe, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay here with you?"_

_ "No, you go have fun with Blake." her voice started to become steady._

_ Kirie really didn't want to go the date anymore. She tried talking Tabie into staying there with her, but she declined, and sent Kirie on her way. She did not want to go, but she had to. She would feel like an idiot standing up Blake. And who knows if she would ever get a chance like this again. Getting the chance to go out with the most popular guy at school and all. So she hurried off. _

_ Blake texted her the adress earlier. It was 492 W. Main Street. Just across town. She'd be able to make it in time for the movie if she'd go a quick grab 'n' go. She got there, pulled in the driveway, an honked her horn._

_ He walked out the front door, and shut it behind him. He looked amazing. Dark hair, messy as usual. His eyes sparkled in the headlights. He wore a red T-shsirt, underneath a red and white plaid flannel shirt. His jeans were dark and baggy. He smiled at her as he got into the car. Her hands tensed around the wheel as she backed out of the driveway._

_ "So, what movie are we gonna go see?" Blake asked._

_ "Uh, I don' know. Was hoping you'd choose."_

_ "How 'bout something scary... If that's okay with you?"_

_ "Sounds fine."_

_ They got to the drive-in, bought the tickets, and parked as close as they could to the screen. They decided to go see the movie "The Strangers" followed by the movie "Cherry Tree Lane."_

_ The first movie was really good. The second movie was one of those British horror movies. Most of the time you were too busy trying to figure out what they were saying rather than paying attention to what's actually going on in the movie. Kirie sat back in her seat, and watched the movie. Blake, trying to be sly, reached his hand over, pretendong to stretch, and put his arm arounf Kirie. She blushed, and looked over at him. Only to find him staring back at her._

_ They stared into eachother's eyes. Blake's green eyes, looking intently into Kirie's blue. Kirie blushed a bit, when Blake smiled at her. He then slowly began to move in towards Kirie. They met in the middle, and kissed to the sound of a woman screaming in terror. Kirie's tounge found Blakes, and felt his soft lips. Blake set his hand, just above Kirie's knee. He slowly began moving it towards her hips._

_ She jerked away as she felt his hand near her buttocks. Grabbed his hand and pushed it away._

_ "What's the matter?" he asked._

_ "I'm not ready for that." she answered._

_ "Awe, come on. You don't have to do much. Jus' take your clothes off and lay down. Simple!"_

_ "Wh- what? No! I don't want to do anything! Let's just watch the movie."_

_ He grabbed her hand as she was goign to brush the strands of hair from her face. His face looked irritated, and red. He stood up on his seat, forcing Kirie down on her seat. He began unbuckling his belt, and unzipped his pants. Kirie pushed him aside, and sat up in her seat._  
_ "What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed._

_ Blake calmed down a bit and sat down in his chair. "Sorry, I just thought-"_

_ "No, Blake. You didn't about anything else but screwing me. Just get the fuck out!"_

_ "Kirie, please."_

_ "I said Get out!"_

_ He sheepishly got out of the car. She closed the door behind him, and started it up. Kirie then took out the speaker from the window and drove off, leaving him there. She watched him in the rearview mirror. He grew angry, kicking at the cars around him. Screaming out at her. He began screaming words at her disappearing car. She couldn't understand him, and didn't want to._

_ That sick freak. What the hell was he thinking? _

The vision of the wooden door came back. her hand was still resting on the door. _Jesus. What the hell was that? _I thought to myself. I pushed the thought of the vision out of my mind for now. I'll come back to it once I can get back to my dorm to write it down. I opened up the door, and saw everyone in the middle of being instructed by the Kido instructor.

"Ah, hello, Kirie. Wonderful of you to join us. PLease, take a seat."

"Sorry, sir." I spedily walked over to and open space and ploped down.

The rest of the day was normal. All classes were the same, although I couldn't really pay attentioiin to them, considering that last vision I had.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was past curfew. Marc was fast asleep, and I could finally sneak out for my "special training" with Gengoro. Instead of putting on my uniform, I put on a black tank top, and a pair of baggy cargo pants. They were Hiroko's. I accidentally "borrowed" them permantently. I grabbed my wooden Zanpakuto and headed out. I snuck around the campus, jogging over to the Zanjutsu Training Hall.

Gengoro had been waiting for me, just like he said he'd be. He stood up, patted me hard on the back, and grabbed a wooden sword from a rack behind him.

"Tonight, we're going to work on your agility." he started, "I want you to dodge, or block every one of my attacks on you."

I whipped out my sword, ready for the training to begin. Gengoro kicked backwards, hitting the gong behind him. He then jumped into the air, charging for me. I jumoed out of the way, behind him. He jerked around, swinging the sword around. I ducked. He Then swung it down. I held up my sword and blocked the attack. He backed away. Coming straight at me from the right. I blocked the attack, with barely any room for error. He was faster than the last time I fought him.

For two hours, it was him rushing at me from all directions. I had to either dodge them or block them. It was tough. I got through it though. He patted me on the back, like normal and gace a hardy laugh.

"You did good tonight kid. Tomorrow we will practoce your endurance."

I gave him a smile and thanked him for the lesson tonight. I then headed back to the dorm. I snuck back into my room, and crawled into the bathroom. I took off my pants, and my tank top. My purple silk nightgown was sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Where were you at?" said a voice from behind.

I jerked around, seeing Marc standing there, leaning against the doorway. He had a wry smile on his face. He stared at my half naked body. Observing me. His eyes wavering around me.

"Jesus Christ! Ever heard of knocking?" I screamed.

"I'm just currious as to where you were."

"I could ask you the same question." I rolled on my nightgown.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about. The other night you were gone."

"That's my business and my business only."

"Then that's my answere for why I was gone tonight."

He shot my a sly smile, and turned around. "Fine, then I guess I'll just have to find out what it is myself."

Whatever. I shut off the light and stumbled into bed for a good night sleep. In the morning, I woke, startled. Marc was standing above me, with a smile on his face.

"Good morning!" he greeted. "Time for class."

"So, yo have to stand over me like a creepy serial killer?" I threw my blanket out of my way, and went to go get changed.

"I'm a serial killer now am I?" He was at the doorway again. This time, I was fully dressed.

"I never said that. I _said_ you were standing there like one."

"Well, I'm just going to be fair with you. I want to know why you were out so late last night." he importuned.

"And I told you I'll tell you as soon as you told me where you were the night before."

He sighed, then walked closer to me. "Fine, if you wish to know, I was on a little nightly stroll," He went back into the other room, and came back with a white Orchid. "I found this and thought of you." He handed it to me, with an affectionite smile on his lips.

"It's pretty. I guess I can tell you." I took a whiff of the Orchid, "I'm getting special training from Gengoro."

"Oh, and for what reason?"

"Just, to get better at my techniques. He said with his help, I can graduate within a year or two." I refused to tell him my real reason for my training. I don't even think that was the real reason he was out. I left it at that, and headed out for my daily classes.

Night came around. Gengoro and I started training. The endurance was hard in my body. Gengoro would come at me with all of his strength, and I had to stand there and take it all, only able to block when I felt that I couldn't take it. My body ached as we finished. I couldn't imagine how it would feel in the morning. nI wished Gengoro a goodnight and went back to my dorm.

Marc was waiting up for me. I told him I was out with Gengoro, and went to get changed. I then slowly crept in bed, and went to sleep.

**I know, this part of the story really makes no sense in what's going on at all. I'm jumping around and not being too clear with anything. To be honest, it was kind of difficult to write this chapter, and probably the next upcoming chapter aswell. It will soon enough clear up and won't seem so...weird.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Graduation day is well upon me. In two days, I'd become a real Soul Reaper. I've been waiting for this for three years now. Finally it was going to come true. Gengoro excused me from all of my classes for today. I was to meet with him to pick out my very own Zanpakuto. Then, I was to go meet with the Captains to decide what squad I was to be admitted into.

"Are you excited?" Gengoro asked.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for this for three years!"

"Well, come on. The meeting with the Captains is at two. Right now we need you to get your Zanpakuto and give you some time to bond with it." he affirmed.

He led me through the Kido Training Field over to a door. He nudged me inside. Closed the door behind him. And turned on the light. There was sword on the wall. He nudged me again, pushing me towards the swords. I grabbed the sword. Slowly taking it out of its sheath.

I held it infront of me horizontally. It had three blades protruding from the tsuba. The one in the middle was the longest. The other two stuck close to the tsuba. The handle was a dark orange. There was a black ribbon wrapped around the handle. I took a closer look at the tsuba. I noticed it had the same symbol on it has my necklace. _Like the one in my vision. _I put my hand up, feeling my necklace.

"Hope ya like it. 'Cause you'll have it for the rest of your life." he commented.

"It's perfect." I lightly ran my finger on the back of the blade. Then returning it in its sheath. I put the sheath around me, having it rest on my right thigh. Gengoro smiled at me, and patted me on the back.

"Now, for the moment you've been waiting for." he began. "Time for you to communicate with your Zanpakuto!"

"Great!" I exclaimed, "How do I do that?"

"There's a special place where you can meditate and communicate with it. Just follow me."

He led me out of the training field, and over to what looked like a cave. I followed him inside. It was a beautiful sanctuary. A clear stream ran through the small enclosed area. Along with a giant rock with moss growing in the top. In the stream there were a few wandering fish. This was the perfect place to meditate.

He plopped down on the ground, legs crossed. He motioned me to come sit with him. I did.

"Now, take your sword out of its sheath, and lay it across your lap." he ordered. "Perfect. Now, close your eyes and focus on communicating with your Zanpakuto."

I tried what he said. Began focusing on communicating with him. I tried to remember what he looked like. What he sounded like. His calming voice. His attitude that he occasionally had. The vision of my eyelids slowly started to fade, as I felt myself dive into the realm of my Zanapkuto's spirit.

I arrived in what looked like a desert. There were a few cactuses scattered within range. One in particular caught my eye. It was the tallest of them all, and a pink flower perched on one of its branches.

"What a lovely flower that is. Isn't it?"

I jerked around. "Yakkaina Oni."

"Welcome to the nightmare in your head."

"What? You mean where we are? In the desert?"

"Yes, and this cactus here. The one you were so drawn to. It resembles you as a whole."

I gave him a confused look. He sighed, seeing that he has to further explain. "The more you find out about yourself. The more you believe in yourself. The more this cactus blooms."

"Oh, right. So what was it you wanted to talk about? Y'know, about two years ago you wanted me to talk to you?"

"Yes, I remember. That roomate of yours, something's not right about him. "

"Yeah, I know. We kind've been over this already."

"Well sorry, it's been two years since I've talked to you. I can't remember everything."

"Well why do you want me to stalk him?"

"I think it would benefit you."

"How would it benefit me?"

"I've seen the visions you have been having." he confessed. "I think he has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out in due time. I won't tell you anything until all of the pieces of the puzzle are put together."

"So this is what I waited two years for you to tell me." I said, trying not to have a disappointed tone.

"Yes. Kirie, only you can out a stop to what's going to happen. But, you can only stop it when you are confident in yourself." Yakkaina Oni then disappeared. Shit. I guess I'm on my own with this one. Yakkaina wasn't as much help as I thought he'd be. I ventured back out of my meditated state, and met back up with Gengoro in reality.

"Well?" he asked me. "How was your spirit doing?"

"Uh, fine."

"You better get back to your room and get ready. The meeting with the Captains is in an hour." he ordered.

Was I really talking to Yakkaina Oni that long? For three hours? Time sure passes when your in meditation. Anyways, I went back to my dorm as Gengoro had told me to. I decided to take a nice soak in the bath tub. I ran the water, feeling it so it'd the right temperature. I then slipped out of my clothes, and slid into the heated water.

The water felt nice, as the heat carressed my body. I sat there, my eyes closed, relaxing. I gave my legs a nice clean shave, and then got out. I changed into my uniform and waited for Gengoro to show up.

A pounding rushed upon my door. I opened it, and invited Gengoro in.

"Sorry, Kirie, no can do. We have to go now." he apologized.

We both bolted out of the building, and rushed over to the place where the meeting was being held.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We arrived at the place where the meeting was held. There was a large, round wooden table in the middle of the room. All of the Captains were seated around it. They all stood to greet me. I looked at each of them. I then spotted the short Captain, with white hair. _Is he... the one who saved me from the hollow? _I could finally get a better look at him. His features looked like a child's, but his expressions were all but that. His eyes were a beautiful turquoise color.

"Ah, there's our little prodigy. Please, take a seat." said a man, dress in a pink kimono and a straw hat.. I did as he said, and sat down.

"Please, we should introduce ourselves. I am Shunsui Kyoraku. Captain of squad one." Shunsui introduced.

One by one the Captains stood up, and introduced themselves to me. In order of their squad numbers. I watched, and greeted each of the standing Captains. They all looked at me as if I was a prize to be won. They all said their full names, and which squad they were captain of. Then the white haired, one stood up.

"I am Toshiro Hitsuagaya, of squad ten." he said flatly. His voice was calm, and soft.

After they were all done greeting me, and introducing themselves, they all sat down.

"Well now, Kirie. We've heard a lot about you. You've excelled swordplay, and became a master of the art of Kido. Of course, everyone would love to have you on their squad. What can we possibly do to way your decision in one of our directions?" Shunsui said.

"How about I hear why each and every one of you want me on your squad?" I asked.

They all rubbed their heads. Thinking of a unique reason why they wanted me. They all were afraid to speak first. I waited, to see who would speak first. Byakuya finally stood up.

"you're strengths are dependable. You are very inetellegent, and it would be an honor if you would be squad six's third seat." he said.

Most of the other reasons were the same way. They either said my strength was incredible, I was smart, or my skills with Kido was marvelous. I didn't really want to hear any of that though. I wanted to hear something _other _than how well I've trained. I don't exactly know what I want to hear. Just not how well I've done in my studies. Then, Toshiro stood up.

"I know none of this is really what you want to hear. I mean, you obviously already know how strong you've become. It sounds as if we turned this into a contest of who gets to have you as our third seat. Purely, I would like to have you on my squad, just for the fact that I sense something special in you."

Not exactly what I wanted to hear. Not what I thought I'd hear at all. Is there something about me that everyone else can sense that I can't? First Gengoro, now that guy. Who's next? Whatever the purpose of the "something special," I wanted to be apart of squad ten.

"Well, I think it's unanimous. I choose to be third seat in squad ten." I expected Toshiro's facial expression to change, but it stayed the same, serious look. Soon, they all left, some wishing me good luck in my Soul Reaper career. Toshiro then met at my side, when everyone left.

"Tomorrow, I will send Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto to the dormitory to pick you up. She will appoint you to your house within squad ten barracks. Then, once you are all settled in, you will return to my office. I will breif you on what you must do as a Soul Reaper, and take you on a tour of the city in the World of the Living you shall patrol." he ordered.

I wished him a goodnight, and rushed off to my room. Excited for my first day on the job.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning, I was woken up by a loud banging at my door. I got up, and groggily answered it. A woman was at the door.

"Finally you woke up. I've been banging on this door _forever! _The Captain's waiting for you." Rangiku said.

I gave her a big yawn. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room. I was only able to grab my Zanpakuto, which stood up against the wall. "We don't have time for you to sit around here like a bump on a log we have to go." she rushed. She pulled me out of the building. I was well aware of how I was dressed, and quite embarrassed. I was in shorts and a tank top. Not the best attire to show up for work in. But here I was, being dragged against my will to the barracks before I had a chance to get dressed.

We approached the barracks and and she loosened her grip on my wrist. We walked through the barracks and over to the Captain's office. On the way there, Rangiku quickly pointed out my house. She went to open the door, while I stayed behind. She looked back at me.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Don't you see what I'm dressed in? I can't go in there looking like _this_!"

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just come on."

She pulled me inside with her. She then pushed me infront of Toshiro's desk. He looked up at me. I stood there awkwardly. Knowing his was judging me, by the unvoluntary clothing choice I had on. He cleared his throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bawled.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have enough time to change. Blondie over there woke me up and dragged me out before I could change." I excused.

"Whatever. We have a uniform for you anyways." he sighed. "Change into it and then come back here."

He handed me the uniform, and I went into the bathroom to change. I slipped into the robe-like uniform and tied it tight. I then took my Zanpakuto and hung it around my waist. I took a good look in the mirror at myself.

"Okay, a rough start. Not a big deal. I can turn this around, just need to be the on my best behavior." I told myself.

I walked back out. Fully dressed this time. Toshiro had been waiting for me. He looked relieved that I was finally dressed with the appropriate attire for work. He stood up, and held the door open for me.

We walked outside, and I followed him. He seemed so calm and so much more mature, despite his child-like features. It was a silent walk as I followed hik to wherever we were supposed to be going. His eyes frequently looked back at me, to find out if I was still following him. His eyes were intimidating, yet I was attracted to them.

"I remember you." I mumbled.

He jerked his head around.

"What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago. In Distrcit sixty-three. I was being attacked by a hollow. You and Rangiku saved me."

"I don't recall that."

We made it to a normal, open area. He ordered me to stand back. I did. He then began mumbling some words. Following the words, was a large bright light forming. The light turned tall and thin. Toshiro looked back at me. At my amazed expression.

"Come one." he said. "We're almost to the World of the Living."

I hesitated going through. I first gently set my hand against the light. I put a little pressure on my hand, and slowly walked through. I felt a warm feeling as I stepped through. Like I was being engulfed in the warm sunlight of a summer day. I then felt Toshiro grab my wrist, and lead me through the light.

On the otherside we came out to a street. Lined with various houses side by side one another. Some were decorated nicely with different kinds of flowers planted around the houses. There were some people walking the sidewalks, and cars parked in the streets. It looked like a peaceful place to patrol. As I wanted to explore the town more, Toshiro was rushing me to God knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the local store. Meet with Naviena." he answered.

"Who's Naviena?"

"She is the person you will go to for any sales. It is also where you shall pick up your essential Soul Reaper tools."

I didn't bother asking what Soul Reaper tools are. I figured he'd breif me on them when I get them. We took a stroll down the street. I hopped happily down the street, behind Toshiro. He seemed quite annoyed with my joyful movements. We reached the store, and Toshiro seemed relieved.

"Why hello there Captain Hitsugaya. What brings you here?" the woman greeted.

The woman had dark skin, and black hair. Her eyes were dark, almost opaque. Her smile was wry and she smelled of lilacs and Vanilla. She took her eyes off of Toshiro, and set them on me. Her smile went from wry, to straight.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"This is Kirie. She will be the patrolling Soul Reaper for this town. We're here to give her the proper equipment she'll need." he stated.

She stood up, and walked into a back room. She came back out with a box. From the box, she grabbed, what looked like a cell phone. He handed it to Toshiro and set the box back behind the counter. Toshiro turned to face me, and gave me the item.

"This is the Hollow Locator. Wherever there's a Hollow here in the city this map will show you where." He handed it to me. "It also resembles a human cellular phone, so when you are in your gigai it won't stand out."

"Wait, gigai?" I questioned.

Toshiro sighed. "Naviena, please will you go get the body?" he asked.

She nodded, and left for the back room again. She returned soon after. This time, she carried a body on her back. It was all musclely like a human's. She gave it a quick shove, and pushed it over to me. I was quick to grab it and pull it towards my body. I looked to Toshiro, hoping he'd give me an explaination, and he did.

"This is your gigai." he said. "This will be how you will get around in the World of the Living. It is undetectable by Hollows. It gives you the same strengths as a normal human."

"Okay, so how do I use it?"

"Figure it out." he sighed.

I set the body against the wall. I then stared at it, imagining the feeling of being inside the gigai. Pictured the feeling of being in different skin than my own. I felt an itching sensation all over my body. I felt my Reistu connecting to the empty, soul-less body infront of me. I opened my eyes. Seeing I've switched positions. I was now sitting in the same spot where the body is-was.

I began examining myself. In this body. Everything looked the same. Yet, it felt so different. The atmosphere around me felt...calming. Something that hasn't been felt since I appeared in District sixty-three. Toshiro walked over to my side.

"There, that wasn't _that_ hard was it?' he asked.

"I don't know. There was a little bit of pain involved." I joked. He didn't seem to find it very funny.

"Come on. We have work to do."

I followed him. We ended up going back to the Seireitei. I had graduate paerwork to do. Along with a house lease, and a contract to sign. The rest of the work day was all paper work.

I was finally able to return home. The sandals on my feet pinched, and hurt my feet. I was glad to get to my home to take them off. As I got home, I quickly slipped off my snadals. I let out a moan as both of my feet freely touched the cold ground. I was tired. Traveling between two worlds really tires a girl out. I was eager to go slip into my nightgown and go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up early in the morning. Excited to face the day ahead of me. I can finally explore the World of the Living. I quickly slipped into my uniform. Grimfully squeezed into my sandals, and headed out the door.

My first time in the Wolrd of the Living. I was so excited. I could actually explore the place, without Mr. Grumpy-Pants rushing me everywhere. I strolled down the streets, looking at the beautiful houses standing proud on their small patches of land. I watched as the long yellow buses cruised down the street, stocking up on children. The dawn sky was still a grayish blue. The air was crisp, and gave me goosebumps.

This was such a beautiful town. _Wait, do I even know the name of it? _I thought I saw a sign yesterday, saying this town's called...Cagely? I think so.

I arrived at the local high school. Cagely High. _Home of the Cagely Crocs_...

I saw teens filing out of the buses, and go inside the school. Across from the school there was a park. Dogs were chasing eachother. One had a toy rope in its mouth. I checked my Hollow tracker. No sign of anything weird.

I continued to walk about. Exploring the small town of Cagely. I found a small little fair being set up in a church parking lot. That could be fun to go to when it opens. _If my stick-in-the-mud Captain doesn't mind. _I thought.

The tracker began to vibrate and shake. I checked it. There was a red dot, moving at a fast pace in my direction. I looked around frantically, with one hand on my Zanpakuto. There was a sudden eerie silence. A crowd of people went rushing passed me, screaming in terror. I ran towards the place where everyone was running from. Window glass had shattered from the third floor of a building. The glass was scattered around on the ground beneath the hole. I loud, deathly screech came from the right of me.

_That screech sounds familiar._

It screeched again. this time closer. The Hollow was close. But where? There was sharp, intense pain come from my side. I looked down. Blood seeped from that area. I jerked around. Trying to find out where the Hollow was. It was much faster than I would've imagined. _Much faster than the one that attacked me. _

I heard movement from behind me. I jerked around. It was Naviena.

"Damn it, Naviena." I sighed.

"You forgot to use your gigai." she stated.

"I didn't _forget. _I just didn't use it."

"Well then, that's why the Hollow's here." she said. "Remember what Captain Hitsugaya said? He said when you're here you _must_ use your gigai at all times, or else a Hollow will try to harm you."

I will admit, I did forget he said that. But, I couldn't let her know that. I turned my back towards her, and continued to look for the attacking Hollow. I found it, hiding in the trees in the park across the street. I couldn't really see anything but its large, dark, souless eyes. I slid my Zanpakuto out of its sheath, and ran into the park. Naviena just stood there and watched.

I stood infront of the tree, watching the Hollow. I could see it more clearly now. It was skinny, almost with a malnurished look. The skull looked to be that of a wolf's. Sharp, bony spines stuck out of it like porcupine. The tail on its rear stretched out and wrapped around the tree branch it was perched on. The tip of the tail was spiked, and hung loosely from the branch. It sat there, hunched over. Observing me.

"Come on." I mumbled. "Do something."

I waited. Waiting for it to move. Finding that it wasn't going to budge, I had jumped into the tree after it. It was hard to see, eith all the leaves jutting out of the tree. The large Hollow screech its terrible screech, and took another swipe at my abdomin. I winced at the pain. It seemed as it was laughing at me. I grew furious, and swiped my Zanpakuto towards it. It put a clean cut through the Hollow's left shoulder.

It jumped down, and ran away. I climbed down, chasing after the Hollow. It was fast. Faster than I ever thought a Hollow could be. Good thing Gengoro had given me some training to become faster. He would chase me. I would have to run. Other times he would give me a task to complete under a certain amount of time. I now thank him for that part of my training. I was on the Hollow's tail.

It had led me to the outskirts of the town. It finally had decided to stop and face me directly. I took a battle stance, as it let out its blood-curdling cry. I looked around and saw no one reacting to the giant beast before me. No one heard its cries. I was a little confused. They reacted when it supposedly came crashing through the building. So, why not now?

"If you're wondering why the people aren't reacting like they had before. It's because they can't see it. Or you." Naviena stated. She was sitting on a park bench.

"So then why did they scream and run away from it earlier?"

"Come on kid, use your brain. It crashed through a third story window!"

I turned to face the Hollow again. It was gone again. I glanced around, quickly. trying to find it.

_Behind you..._

I jerked around, and held up my Zanpakuto. The Hollow was inches from my face. The claws on it was pushing hard against my blade. Yakkaina Oni finally decided to join the battle. I managed to push it off of me. I lunged for it, swiping my blade at it in quick, even motions. With each swipe, blood gushed from each wound. In return, with each swipe, the Hollow struck back.

After several minutes of continuous slashing at each other, we began to grow tired. The Hollow was bruised and bloody, while I had only sustained minor injuries. As I tried to steady my breathing, I turned around. Naviena was still sitting there on a park bench, with a wry smile on her face. She was enjoying my struggle in battle. She gave a faint giggle.

"Kill the damn thing already!" she called.

"I'm trying!" i snapped.

"Really? You're one terrible Soul Reaper if you don't know how to properly kill a Hollow."

I jumped up, dodging the Hollow's incoming attack. "Well why don't you be nice for once and tell me how to kill it?"

She sighed. "All you have to do is cut the mask."

I then realized that was the only part of it I hadn't cut yet. I lunged for it. It quickly dodged, then disappeared.

_To the right of you..._

I swung my Zanpakuto around and upwards. Catching the Hollow completely off guard. The blade penetrated through the mask. Blood ran down my blade, and dripped down. The Hollow let out one more screech as it died infront of me. It then slowly began to fade away. I panted hard at my job done well. My breath steadied as Naviena approached me.

"Took you long enough." she commented.

"Would've been quicker if you told me how to kill it sooner."

"See how important it is to use your gigai?"

"Yeah, yeah. Where is it anyways?"

"Back at the shop. C'mon, I'll lead the way."

She led me back to the shop. My gigai was sitting down around the table, sipping tea. It looked up at me and got up. Stretched, then greeted me with a handshake.

"While you're back at the Soul Society this'll take your place here in the World of the Living. When you're here you must use your gigai. Unless you want that little episode back there to happen again."

"Alright, I see what you mean."

"You should head back to the Seireitei. I'll take it from here."

I did as she said, and headed back to the Seireitei. Should report back to Toshiro. Tell him what's happened. _Except that part about me never using my gigai like he told me to. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a heads up, I've changed the viewpoint in ths chapter to tell Toshiro's side of this story. And I'd like to thank all whose taken their time to review Pieces. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter 17

It's been a week since Kirie was hired by the Division ten squad. At first glance, Toshiro thought she'd been just an immature child. She would rather fool around in the World of the Living than do the work she's assigned to do. Although, she and Rangiku have gotten a long pretty well. Rangiku has even let her borrow an old shirt she never wears. Rangiku usually never lets anyone take her clothing.

Even though Toshiro could barely stand Kirie's antics, he still couldn't shake the feeling he had when around her. He saw something in her on the day of the meeting. There was a will in her eyes. Not for being inducted as a Soul Reaper. For something else. For all he knew, she wasn't in the job just to be a Soul Reaper. Instead just using the job for something more serious.

Whatever the reason that she joined. She was good at her job. Less and less Hollows have appeared in Cagely, she also brought in a record amount of souls to the Rukon District in the first week. Today, Toshiro thought to rewards her when she's come back from her patrol. Bothe her and Toshiro were going to go have lunch with Rangiku, and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

Kirie walked through the doors of his office around two o'clock, looking exhausted as ever. She came in and plopped down on the small couch in the corner of his office. Her head tilted back and she let out a soft moan.

"Hard day at work today." she said.

"We greatly appreciate your services." Toshiro commented.

"First, I found a soul of a girl. But, she ran away from me. By the time I found her, she was trapped by two Hollows. Guess who had to save her sorry spiritual ass?"

"I'd like to reward you for you're excellent job so far for this squad. You will have lunch with me, Rangiku, and Captain Kuchiki." he praised.

Kirie gave him a faint smile, and agreed to have lunch with them. Both of them waited for Rangiku to get back from the errands Toshiro had given to her. Once she was back, all three of them left and headed for the local diner.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Ichigo greeted from behind them. they all turned around, and Rangiku and Toshiro greeted him. Kirie stood behind them, quietly observing Ichigo. He quickly spotted her, trying to hide behind her captain.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"This is our new third seat, Kirie." Rangiku introduced.

Ichigo looked down at her, and gave her a sweet smile. "Hey there. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a substitute Soul Reaper." he greeted. He held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. Kirie slowly took it in hand. His hand was much larger than hers. He gave a firm shake, then returned his gaze to Toshiro.

"So, What're you guys up to?"

"We were just about to go to lunch with Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro answered.

"Well, I guess I'll join you then."

Toshiro didn't feel like arguing, and just let Ichigo join them. They arrived at the diner moments later. Byakuya was standing outside. Waiting for the rest of his party. Once they were all together they walked inside. One of the waiters were happy enough to give them a seat in the back, away from all the commotion.

Byakuya sat across from Toshiro. Rangiku next to Kirie, and Ichigo was seated across from Kirie. The waiter took their drink orders, and soon returned with them. Everyone sat, and chatted for while as they browsed through the menu.

"So, Kirie. How long've you been a Soul Reapper?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a week."

"Ah, so you're _just_ starting." he said, "The job's hard, but worth it."

"I know what you mean." she mumbled under her breath.

Ichigo looked at her. She refused to make eye contact with him. She wasn't entirely there. Focused on something else. The waiter came back, took their food orders, then left them alone. Ichigo leaned in on the table a little.

"Hey, Kirie. Somethin' wrong?"

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in, and looked up at him, "No, it's nothing."

There _was_ something wrong. Something was troubling her. He didn't want to press her for an answer. Not yet anyways. He figured to befriend her a little more, then he could freely ask her what's wrong.

The food came, and everyone happily ate. Rangiku and Kirie talked and laughed. Ichigo teased Toshiro. Toshiro found nothing funny, as usual. Byakuya sat and ate quietly. Once everyone was done eating, Byakuya and Toshiro split the bill, and everyone left.

They all went their seperate ways. Byakuya left for his office in the Squad Six Barracks. Ichigo headed home. Rangiku, Toshiro, and Kirie left to go back to their own Barracks. As the three split up within their own Barracks, Toshiro walked home. He wasn't the only one who noticed how strange Kirie has been acting. Ichigo sees it too. He was now determined to figure out what's wrong with her.

**Just to let everyone know, this all takes place right after Aizen's defeat. It was before Ichigo became a bount. Only because I'm not that far in the anime yet (sorry I'm behind on a lot of things. Books, various mangas etc.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I wasn't in the mood for working- it was a gorgeous day, with the sky bright azure above the old buildings that surrounded me, and for some reason the adventures of searching for hollows didn't call to me. I walked along a small wooden bridge within the park. I watched the small fish swim along the stream bellow me. My gigai fit me comfortably as I strolled through the streets.

I casually strolled along the streets of Cagely. Watching the birds above my head chatter and play. The day seemed so peaceful. It was a perfect day to relax. I sat on a bench just outside of a book store. I tilted my head back, letting the warm rays of the sun touch my face. It was so calming that I almost fell asleep. A car horn startled me. I looked over, and saw a police car sitting infront of me. The passenger side window was rolled all the way down. A police officer was staring me.

"Ma'am, why aren't you in school?" the officer asked.

I looked at my reflection in the car door of the police car. I did look like a high school student. "Uh, I don't go to school."

"A drop out huh?" he cursed, then rolled up his window and drove away. I shot him a sour glance as I watched the car pull up to the red light, and slowly make a right turn. I stood up, strecthing and yawning. That was _almost_ a pleasant nap.

"Maybe the fair in that was in that church parking lot's still running." I said to myself.

I started off towards the church, hoping it could give me some boredom relief. Forntunately, it was still up and running. There weren't that many people crowding my way either, considering school was still in session for another hour. I figured I'd have enough time to play a few games, then return to my Soul Reaper duties. Toshiro would never know.

The games I played weren't all that entertaining. The way they set the bottles made the ring toss nearly impossible to win. The other game I played was one where you just simply toss a ball at three bottles, and you must knock all three down. Suprisingly, it was harder than it sounds. I decided to call it quits and found a tent, with different paintings and drawings set up underneath it.

The paintings were colorful, and the drawings were surreal. One of the paintings caught my eye. There were splatters of paint in orange, purple, and light blue. There was a couple red streaks going through the slash of purple paint. In that moment, I saw the painting, and everything around me fade away.

_ The night was young. Curling up to on the couch and watching TV was in Kirie's best intrest at the moment. Her dad was out for his graveyard shift as a security guard at the local museum. Her father was always fascinated by history. He liked reading the stories that came with each exhibit. Kirie was frequently alone at night, and she didn't care much. In fact, she kind of liked the peace and quiet. Except tonight. Tonight she felt uneasy. Like, someone was watching her. An uneasy feeling welled up in her stomach._

_ "Hey, sugar. How 'bouta cup of coffee?"_

_ His voice was soft, warm, familiar._

_ She jerked around._

_ "You." she gasped._

_ "Who else darlin'?"_

_ He grinned, friendly like. He opened his arms, palms held out. As if to say "Here I am!" Like last night in the car._

_ Blake, the bastard!_

_ She got away then, but she wasn't too sure she could do it now._

_ Her legs felt shaky. Her breath jerked out in quick, shallow gulps. Trembling, trying to stay calm, she steadied herself._

_ "Coffee? Sure. Take a seat, Blake. I'll get some right away."_

_ She got up, made her way to the kitchen, thinking, if she's quick enough, she could use the phone int there. Call dad, the police, someone._

_ Blake watched her go, chewing on gum. A loose smile playing on his lips. Kirie clattered around in the kitchen. Fixing coffee. Setting mugs on a tray. An eye on the phone all the time._

_ Do it now, do it now!_

_ What if he's watching?_

_ Fuck that._

_ Just do it! She did it._

_ Lifted the phone._

_ Dead as dirt. Damn it._

_ "Well now, sweetheart." he was behind her, making a snipping moition with his fingers. "Them lil ol' wires are all cut. Blake here couldn't take no chances. Not with a smart gal like yourself."_

_ He moved forward, catlike. Grabbing her hand. Twisting it behind her back. Holding it there. Tight._

_ She was hurting, but no way would she let him know that. He pulled her close, their bodies touching. She winced, catching a whiff of his minty breath._

_ He grinned._

_ Slammed his free hand across her mouth, and kept it there. She struggled, trying to come up for air. Beneath his hand, she tore open her mouth, trying to say "You'll never get away with this!" Only, it came out like some weird mumbo jumbo._

_ "Really, you do suprise me." he said with a curt, amused laugh._

_ He frog-marched her into the living room. Flung her facedown on the couch. Rammed a knee hard into her spine. Grabbing a handful of hair, he jerked her up and back, and wound a balck silk scarf tight around her head. It cut into her eyes, across the bridge of her nose. Leaving only slight airway. She panicked. Struggled. Barely able to breathe._

_ Pausing, he stepped back, watching her mumbling, kicking, gasping for air. Then, dragging a coil of twine from the jacket of his pocket, he began to wind it around her arms. _

_ She wore a blue top. The tie worked loose, the soft cloth slipped from her shoulders. He gaped at her for a moment, seeing the rise of her soft round breast, and a glimpse of her peach colored nipple._

_ She looked so... good and sweet. Scared. Vulnerable._

_ He smiled tersley._

_ Later, her promised himself._

_ Plenty of time..._

_ He spoke softly,"Take it easy, sweetheart. Ya know better than to fight with Blake."_

_ Kirie lay quiet. Wondering what in the hell he planned to do next. Straining hard to hear his movements. Trying to guess what was happening._

_ A blanket dropped over her head. She struggled. Feeling the twine bite into her arms, sweat breaking out and streaming down her body. She gagged against the coarse, prickly cloth as he bound it around her. More twine. Then he was hoisting her onto his shoulders._

_ Bumping along, she felt his biceps, flexed and hard beneath her. The jolts and sickening thids to her stomach and breasts. She heard the click of his boots on the tile hallway, and felt a draft of air on her legs and feet. Her mules had gotten lost in the struggle._

_ Theey were outside now, the cool night air flowing fresh around them. She found herself swooping as he swung her down, setting her upright on the gravel. Jagged stones jabbed and bit the soles of her feet._

_ She heard the click of the trunk open. Felt herself lifted, tossed into it. Rammed inside it. He tucked in the blanket. the sharp edges of a toolbox- or something jabbed into her chest. She gave a sharp gasp of pain._

_ The lid slammed down, cutting off whatever air there'd been. She found herself inhaling coarse, prickly fibers. They caught in her throat. She began coughing. Suddenly, she was panicking, spluttering. She swallowed hard. Again. And Again. Soon, her throat muscles were under control._

_ "I'm gonna suffocate in here. I'm gonna die! Nobody's gonna find me til it's too ate."_

_ She felt vibrating throbs as the engine turned over. Heard it slip into gear, and move up the driveway. Blake made a left and she slid a little, her foot tensed against the metal. Jesus... she thought, I'm suffocating. Panic welled up again. Her hands strained against the twine. No way it would give. Desperate, gulping sobs rose in her throat._

_ She began to gag, choke..._

_ Streams of sweat drenched her body. They were traveling over rough ruts and rooks. Her body shaking, jolting up and down. Nauseous waves swept up from her stomach. The scarf bit into her face. Sweat, slick and hot, oozed from every pore._

_ She could tell from the rocky terrain, she was at Mt. Drake. _

_ More bumping. More ruts. The car then pulled to the halt. Her heart lurched. What now? she asked herself, Is this where I get it?_

_ The trunk lid swung open. Cool air streamed in. He was pushing her, then rolled her forward. Feeling around for something. A weapon? He picked her up. Hoisted her up on his shoulder. She was bouncing and flopping around again, like a sack of flour._

_ He stopped. He was fiddling with a door lock, stepping over a stoop, his boots stomping across a wooden floor. Then, she went flying through the air, and landed on a springy matress. She heard, and felt the harsh metallic squeak of the bedsprings._

The sound of people crowding me started to fade back into my head. I felt people shove me around as I became aware of where I was. Damn. What the hell happened? Whatever happened then, I needed to get back to the Seireitei. To my house. I needed to write down what happened.

I got back to the Seireitei, and began to walk quickly to my house. I didn't want to lose a single memory of the vision. It was too weird. Things didn't make sense. How did it get from _dumping a guy at a drive-in_ to _the guy kidnapping me_? My mind was everywhere. If I wrote it down, then maybe it might make a bit more sense. At least, I hope it would.


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again I change viewpints in and out in this chapter. Just to see how Toshiro thinks about everything that's happening. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

I wrote down my vision last night, and woke upe early the next morning to analyze it. I sat down at the small wooden desk in the corner of my apartment. I put all of the written pieces together. Trying to figure out the simliarities between each one. I only had two options, that really were the only one that kind of made sense.

One: The guy was planning to kill me and I screwed up his plan and he followed me home. Instead of killing me at the drive-in he's planning something else.

Two: The guy _really_ doesn't like being stood up like that.

I still sat at the desk. Still contemplating what could possibly happen next. What _has_ happened. I stared at the evidence, trying to think of any other possible reason for why that last vision had happened. I heard the squeak of my door open. I jerked around. Startled, then relaxed a bit once I saw who it was.

"You're late for your duties. Kirie." Toshiro stated.

I looked at the clock hanging from the wall. I completely lost track of time. I sighed as I stood up from the desk. Stacking the papers infront of me.

"Toshiro, I like having you as a Captain and all. But..."

"But what?" he interrupted. I looked at him, with a slightly annoyed face.

"But, you need to loosen up a little."

He looked at me. Slightly annoyed with what I had said.

"I was not hired because I was 'fun', I was hired because I was serious about becoming a Soul Reaper. I suggest you do the same thing." he said in his calm voice.

"I have been taking it seriously. In fact, Cagely has been pretty slow lately."

"I highly doubt that. There's always a lost soul wandering somewhere. And where souls are, there are bound to be Hollows."

"Except there isn't. I've checked that town at least twenty times. Not a lost soul in sight. If you don't believe me then come with me." I offered.

"I don't have time to deal with your town. If you say there isn't anything there then fine. It's your fault is something happens." He was always so calm. So serious. It somehow fascinated me even more.

I then began to think about the fair that the church was holding. I decided that Captain Hitsugaya needed a little fun in his life. I grabbed his hand, and forced him to go to Cagely with me.

He didn't know why he let her take him to the World of the Living. He had paperwork that he should be doing. He could easily escape her grip, and continue his duties. Although, for some odd reason, he actually liked being in her presence. At first, she didn't lead him to Cagely, as he expected. Instead, they both went out of the Seireitei, and into the Rukon District. He was most curious about why she was dragging him through the poorest part of the Soul Society. She would frequently look back at him, with a wry smile playing on her lips.

She pulled him through a chain-link fence. It was broken just enough for both of them to fit through. A foul smell of fish and human filth danced in the air. He took a quick note that the ground beneath them was not concrete, as he was used to in the Seireitei, but instead dirt. She pulled him around buildings. She was searching for someone, but he couldn't figure out who. He heard about her being from Distrcit sixty-three, but nothing much but that. While she was apart of squad ten, she hadn't talked much about herself at all. She'd kept to her apartment the past couple days. That made him a little more curious about his new Third Seat.

They both approached three children. One was a girl, withhad black, curly hair and brown eyes. Another one, a boy, had balck hair also. His hair was long, passed his ears, and almost shoulder length. There was a little girl hiding behind him. She had red hair and blue eyes. Her hair reminded him a lot of Ichigo's carrot top head.

Kirie talked with them. They seemed angry at her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to come back while I was in the Academy. They wouldn't let me." she apologized. They didn't respond. Just looked back at her with sour looks.

"Look, I brought my Captain along with me." She pulled Toshiro closer to her. He held his breath as their skin touched. He looked up at the three. He slowly let out his breath, and greeted them. They looked at him, with envious, and excited eyes. They immediately began interviewing him. He didn't want to answer questions, but he did anyways. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go with Kirie wherever she was so eager to show him, then get back to his work.

Once they were finally done asking him questions, they left. The children accepted Kirie once again, and they were finally on there way to the World of the Living. Once in Cagely, she let go of his hand. They both got into their gigais and Toshiro followed Kirie to a church. All around the church, were colorful tents and food stands standing tall. Mixed in with some thrill rides here and there.

"So this is what you've been doing the past few days?" Toshiro asked scornfully.

"Just yesterday. I needed something to pass the time before I could come back to the Seireitei." she answered.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time here. Why are we here in the first place?"

"Today, I'm going to teach you haow relax and have fun."

"I do not wish to relax. I have work to do." He turned around, to head back to the Seireitei. Kirie quickly grabbed his hand. She didn't really have any grip to his hand. She held it gingerly. He looked back at her. She was smiling at him. He gave out a loud sigh. He decided to amuse her in her little attempt to relax him.

She dragged him first to a game. You had to throw three darts at balloons that were scattered against the wall. She gave two dollars to the man who ran the game, and in return they got three darts. Kirie threw them. They all missed.

She gave the man two more dollars, and gave the darts to Toshiro. He sighed as he picked them up. He threw the first one. He hit a pink balloon. Trew the second one. Hit a blue balloon. He finally threw the last one. He hit a white balloon. A bell went off, and the man inside the booth cheered.

"Way to go kid, you earned your girlfriend there a nice prize." said the man.

Toshiro grimaced at the man. "She's not my girlfriend. And I don't care for a prize." He then walked away. Kirie decided to go ahead and choose for him. She picked out a large pink stuffed dolphin. Kirie suggested to play another game, but Toshiro disagreed. He had more things to do than play silly little games like these.

Kirie must've seen how much he wasn't interested in the games. She turned around and headed for a nearby food cart. She asked the vendor for a bag of cotton candy. She gave the money to the vendor, and got the cotton candy in return. She opened up the bag. A sweet smell popped up and wavered in his face. She offered him the first bite. He refused. She shrugged and ripped off a large piece and tried to shove it all in her mouth. She had most of it stuffed inside her mouth. A small pink piece stuck to the tip of her nose.

She hadn't noticed it right away. Toshiro had to smile. He raised his hand, and wiped it off her nose. Her cheeks began to flush a red, rosy color. She rolled up the bag, and handed it to Toshiro. He willingly grabbed it and held it. They walked along the path made by the food carts and game tents. It wasn't long before Kirie found something else for them to do.

This time, it was a ride. She pulled him towards the large, circular ride. He only caught a glimpse of a sign that named the ride. It was called The Twister. They were led through a small opening, to a large circle. People were standing on the wall of the ride. There were two openings on the opposite side. Kirie pulled him over to them. They were to just stand there. The only restraint they had was a chain clipped across their torso.

When the spots against the walls were finally filled, two men walked on board. They walked around, checking each of the chains. Making sure they were all fastened correctly. Afterwards, one of the men quickly explained the rules of the ride. He then quickly left, and shortly after the ride started to move.

The ride started slowly spinning as it rose into the sky. The ride started spinning faster, and faster. Soon everything that had passed them went by in a blur. Toshiro tried to move his hand, but it was close to impossible. He rolled his over, and saw Kirie. She screamed with glee, and had a large smile on her face. His gaze soon turned to the ground, which was coming into view faster.

The ride was soon over, Toshiro's heart sat back down in his chest. Kirie loved the ride. She loved the thrill. She wanted to ride again, but Toshiro refused to ride again. He just offered to wait for her to get back off.

He sat there on a bench infront of the ride. He watced the people walking by. Most people were staring back at him. Probably his white hair. It tends to stick out in crowds. He tried to ignored the people and instead opened up the bag of cotton candy. He didn't get a chance to reallt eat any when Kirie had first bought it. It tasted sweet as it melted in his mouth. He now knows why Kirie likes this stuff so much.

Kirie got off the ride, walking towards him like she's drunk. He found it amusing. It was odd, for he normally found it childish and annoying. The past week she's been here, his thoughts have changed. She smiled at him, and pulled him away from the ride. She led him towards a small cabin. Around it was a wooden fence, with small, furry animals wandering inside the perimeter.

It was a children's petting zoo. As much as he didn't want to go, he went. They paid the fee to get in, squirted hand sanitizer on them, and went inside the gates. There were a lot of little children running around inside. Some were feeding the goats and sheep. Others were petting the rabbits and pigs. One was trying not to be eaten by one of the ducks. Toshiro felt kind of silly standing there with all of the kids playing around him. He stood there, annoyed by their screaming and laughing. He then focused on Kirie, who was petting on of the sheep, along with three other children.

"C'mon Toshiro." she said in her calm, happy voice. He looked at her. Her hand was full of food pellets. She opened his hand, and dumped shared her pile of pellets. She then led him over to one of the sheep. She held out her hand. Told Toshiro to do the same. The sheep began to eat from their hands. The tickling feeling of its lips on the palms of their hands. The cool, wet feeling of its tounge as it lapped up the remaining pieces of food. The sheep was still licking Toshiro's hand well after the food was gone.

I could tell Toshiro was having fun. No matter how hard he'd tried to keep it a secret. He smiled. Something I haven't seen since I've joined his squad. His smile was nice, and warming. It made me rethink the real reason why I had joined his squad in the first place. The truth was, it wasn't becasue he gave the most convincing reason to why I should be apart of his team. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was the one who saved me from that Hollow so many years ago. It was because of his serious and calm nature, that I strangely found intriguing. The way his eyes were when they frist saw each other. They looked like he couldn't give a damn where she was placed. Yet, now that she was placed in his squad. Now that they've gotten to know each other more. His eyes thought differently.

We left the petting zoo shortly after. Toshiro seemed to be getting bored of the animals, and very annoyed with the children. The air around us began to cool down, as the sun began to set. The cotton candy was gone, and we were both getting hungry. Luckily, there was a hotdog stand right across from the petting zoo. I ordered a medium sized fry for the both of us to split. We sat down at a nearby table and ate.

"See Toshiro, you can have fun once in awhile. Did you notice no Hollows were around to attack us? No one was hounding you to do your paperwork?" I said, in a jokingly manner. He said nothing, instead just took a fry from the basket.

"We should do this again." He swallowed the remaining piece of fry and looked back at me. His face looked suprised.

"Absolutley not." he announced.

"Now, why not?"

"Because, there's much work to be done. Too much to be taking time off like this. We really should be getting back to the Seireitei." I sat there. He still didn't really understand what _fun_ really was.

"Before we leave, can we go sing karaoke together?"

"Not likely."

At that moment, Toshiro saw her roll her eyes. In the next she was pulling him towards the karaoke stage. Metal chairs were set up in rows of six on both sides of the stage. Some were filled with people, watching the performer on stage. The man on stage wasn't a very good singer. He watched the wrods on the screen as they lit up, signaling him to sing that word. They both had gooten there, and Kirie sat him down in the front row, while she went to go sign up to perform next.

The man was finally done, and took a bow. A few people in the crowd clapped for him as he left the stage. Kirie then climbed on stage, and the few people still sitting in the seats fell silent. She approached the microphone, and cleared her throat.

"I'm goign to be singing _Tell Me Where It Hurts_ by Halestorm" she broadcasted.

The music started. The sounds of an electric guitar filled Toshiro's eardrums. After a couple chords, drums echoed in, along with a few other instruments he couldn't name right away. The music played for a few more seconds, then the words came on the screen and Kirie started singing. Her voice was smooth and lovely, with hints of a raspy tone. The lyrics flowed out of her mouth like water. As she became more confident on stage, she began to dance around.

When the chorus hit, she jumped off stage, and danced around him. His face flushed as she spun around him. The chorus ended, and she put her hand over the microphone for a moment.

"Having fun?" she asked.

She jumped back on stage, and continued to dance and sing. He listened intently to her beatiful voice sing. Smiling at her as she smiled back. Once the song was done, Toshiro had noticed the crowd behind him as enlarged. They all gave Kirie a standing ovation. She thanked them, and climbed down off came out from behind the stage, and wrapped her arms around Toshiro, giving him a hug. He awkwardly accepted it.

"You did very well on stage." he complimented.

"Thanks, did you want to go back to the Seireitei now?" I aksed him.

"Uh, yes. That would be nice."

"C'mon, I know the perfect place to open up the Senkaimon." I grabbed his hand once again, and began to lead him to the place I found not too long ago.

It wasn't too far from the fair. Just down the street, and throght the woods. It was just a small open field, but I liked to go there. I liked to think there, and to get away from the people in the World of the Living.

There were small yellow flowers blooming in the field. It contrasted perfectly with the setting sun. The rays of then sun reflected off of Kirie's face, making her look beautiful. She turned to look at him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as the rays hit them. She gave him a sweet smile. He remembered why they were here. They needed the Senkaimon opened. That's what he did.

They got back to the Seireitei. Told each other good night, and went to their own houses.

** Things are starting to heat up a little bit between these two. I will say I take no credit for this idea, I would like to thank TheGreatEscape for giving me the idea. Why don't you guys tell me if you all like it? **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It's been two weeks since I've joined this squad. The Captain and I have gotten to know each other more. We'd frequently hang out in the World of the Living after my normal shifts were done. I don't exactly know what's been going on. Ever since we went to that fair in a church parking lot, he's been acting- different. He's grown used to my playful and silly antics. And, unlike most other people, he actually enjoys my company.

While I've had my free time during my shifts in Cagely, I've found some great music. I've listened to more of Halestorm, and found some other bands I like, such as Daughtry, Train, and Bon Jovi. There were some really good CD's that I eventually bought. I would take the CD's home and listen to them before I went to bed. My favorite songs were mostly from Train. His voice was beautiful, as were his lyrics.

The fair was taken down a couple days ago. Church sermons resumed as normal, and I was left bored, wandering around the town. I thought about the vision I had last time.

_This Blake guy had kidnapped me..._

The more I thought about it, the more nauseous I felt. But yet, with nothing to do around here, it's all I could do. This was a small town, nothing to do. There was a pizza shop, gas station, and a general store. The rest of the town consisted of the Elementary and High school, and residential homes.

I decided to take a stroll through the park. Sit down on a bench and watch the friendly people walk by with their dogs. Some would even be kind enough to stop and let me pet their furry little friends. While I was on the bench, I must've dozed off, because I swore I heard Yakkaina Oni again. I haven't heard his voice in awhile. He was telling me something was going to happen. Something bad. But, I have to wait until all of the pieces are found.

I was confused by what he said, but decided to foget about it. Nothing was going to happen today, much like any day. So, I went back to the Seireitei. I wanted to go back to my apartment, take a nap. Ichigo approached me, with Yoruichi by his side. This time clothed.

"Hey there!" Yourichi greeted, "How's the new Third Seat doing?"

"Oh, hi Yoruichi. Haven't seen you in _forever_!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Ichigo interjected.

"Yeah, we met a while back. She actually gave me the idea to become a Soul Reaper."

"So, how's the job been so far?" Yoruichi asked.

"Pretty good. Boring actually. Nothing's really been happening in Cagely."

"Well, we were about to head to lunch. Why don't you join us?" Ichigo offered.

"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun."

We all went to a small little restaraunt. We were greeted happily by a waiter and shown to our table. The waitor left and brought back our drinks, then left us alone so we could decide what to eat.

"How's Captain Hitsugaya been with you?" she asked.

"I think he's coming around. I forced him to go to this fair in a church parking lot." I confessed.

"Oh, and how did that go?"

"He wanted to act like he wasn't having fun. But I knew he had fun."

"That's hell of a suprise. Toshiro is always so damn serious all the time." Ichigo said.

Our food came, and we ate. We talked and laughed. When we were all done, Ichigo offered to pay the bill, and we left.

"By the way Kirie, I heard a bit about your fighting skills. I would like to have a fight with you. If you don't mind." Youruichi requested.

"Er, sure." I accepted.

Ichigo had to leave, and head home to his family. Yoruichi led me to the outskirts of the Seireitei. Close to District sixty-three. I recognized the place. We were only a short walk away from my friends' hideout. Are they there? They said they usually would hang out there.

"You ready?" Yoruichi asked.

"Whenever you are."

I blinked. I must've, because one moment Yoruichi was standing about ten feet away, the next she was in my face, about to strike. I ducked, as fast as I could, and avoided her fist.

"Shit." I breathed.

"Too fast for ya? I'm not called the flash Goddess for nothing y'know."

"Nope, just caught me off guard a little."

She gave mw a wry smile, then rushed at me. She threw a mixture of kicks and ounches my way. I tried my best to dodge and block them all. _Jesus,_ I thought. My breathing was hard, and unsteady.

_Having trouble I see_

"Well, nice of you to join the party." I said.

"What?" Yoruichi asked.

"Er, nothing." Yoruichi then disappeared.

_Watch your back._

I jerked around, and blocked Yoruichi's incoming kick. She's too fast for me to get a hit on her. I tried to throw a punch at her, but she just dodged it. I tried a kick. She just blocked it.

"Damn it, Yakkaina Oni I'd really love your help right now. I can't lay a hand on her." I mumbled.

_Then don't. Use your sword._

"I can't do that. She doesn't have one. It'd be unfair."

_Since when do you care about being fair?_

"Since she helped me become a Soul Reaper!"

"Who are you talking to?" Youruichi interupted.

"No one." I answered.

_Use your sword._

"No! Don't you have some other strategy besides sword fighting?"

_Fine. Why don't you use Guerrilla Tactics?_

"What's that?"

_Idiote... It's ambush technique. Try and create a smoke screen to hide yourself. Then attack when you feel ready._

I looked around, trying not to act so suspicious. I could tell Yoruichi was watching my eyes. Following them. Trying to find out what I was up to. The dirt on the ground looked dry, and loose. There was a tree branch hanging above me. One good swing from my Zanpakuto and it would come crashing down. Making a veil of dust to disguise myself. I couldn't let Yoruichi know my plan, so I looked around at other things. Seeing if I could confuse her. I then took out my Zanpakuto.

"What? You're going to use your Zanpakuto? That doesn't seem fair." she teased.

I ignored her, and jumped up into the tree. Yruichi stood there, beneath the branch, watching my moves. I sat down on the branch and began sawing at the tree. It finally fell to the ground. Yoruichi moved to the side, as it crashed to the ground. Dust flew up in the air.

I waited, to see what Yoruichi would do. She did nothing. I jumped down into the dust cloud. I threw punches and kicks, all still she blocked them all. How could she still do that? She jumped out of the dust cloud, and I quickly followed.

"Yakkaina Oni, your plan failed." I muttered.

Yoruichi then kicked me. I landed on my back. She then pinned me down, and gave me another wry smile.

"You're smart." she complimented.

"Thanks. You're pretty damn strong."

She helped me up. I brushed myself off.

"Whose Yakkaina Oni?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, he's my Zanpakuto's spirit. He tries to help me in battles sometimes. Tells me different tactics, to watch out for some things. That kind of thing." I explained.

"Sounds interesting."

She thanked me for the battle, and we went our seperate ways. She went back to the Seireitei, while I headed towards the hideout. I wanted to see if Tom, Miku and Kimmy were there. It would make me happy to see them, especially after that defeat I've taken just now. Sadly, when I got there, no one was in sight. I just decided to go back home, and get some rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In the morning, I woke up early. Too early. I walked outside and looked around. The morning was quiet, from it's normal hustle and bustle of the day. I took a few steps outside, breathing in the fresh air. The beautiful scenery of the rising sun started to blur, and the sounds of the chattering birds hushed...

_He went inside the cabin._

_ "Hi, honey. I'm home!" he sang out._

_ Silence... Then a muffled sob from the bed._

_ "Well now, Kirie darlin', how ya doin'?" He set down a bag and went over to Kirie. Humming a little to himself. He untied and peeled off the silk scarf. He released her wrists from the twine. Kirie gasped, scrunching her eyes,peering into the half-light. She saw him standing over her._

_ "Please, Blake. Take me home!" she blurted._

_ "Why sure enough, y'are home, sugar." Blake looked a little suprised, hurt she was thinking otherwise._

_ "Where am I?"_

_ She rubbed her wrist, wincing as she went over the burn marks. Her hands felt dead._

_ "You're tucked away nice 'n' safe where nobody can find ya, honey."_

_ Kirie looked around the cabin. A tin bucket stood in the corner. Coulda used that hours ago, she thought. Aware of the dark patch, now cold and uncomfortable between her legs. She saw a pack of bottled water, an open cardboard box, a rickety hardback chair, and Blake's bag, directly infront of her. _

_ Shuffling til her back was against the wall, she took in the tick matress. Old brown stains made big patchy patterns across it. Blood? There was more stain than matress. She stifled a gulp of fear._

_ "Blake, what are you going to do with me? she asked, despising the tremor in her voice._

_ "Haven't decided yet, sugar. But take my advice, don't you worry your pretty lil head about it." He walked over to the cardboard box, took out a wrapped bread roll and handed it to her. "Here, you must be hungry. Sometime since you last ate, huh?"_

_ She took the roll, peeled off the wrapper, opened up the top layer, and peered inside._

_ "Won't hurt you none." He watched her closely, an amused grin on his face. "Can't garuntee it'll be like your dad's, but it's good as you're gonna get." He picked up a bottle of water, twisted off the top, and passed the bottle to her._

_ "There," he said. "Salami on rye and a swig a' water and you'll be fightin' fit in no time at all. Mmmm... looks good." he said, and nodded at the sandwich. "Don't mind if I have one a' those myself."_

_ Helping himself to a roll and fresh water, he sat facing her, astride in the hardback chair. He broke off a wad of bread and shoved it in his mouth._

_ "Guess you must be wonderin' why you're here." he said, chewing on the food. "Why I'm taking a special intrest in my pretty lil girl."_

_ "You could say that," Kirie said slowly, not taking her eyes off his face. How could she have ever liked him? Her heart began to hammer. Blake chewed on his food, smiling at her like he knew something she didn't. Kirie didn't like the way he did that. She shivered._

_ "Tell ya a story?"_

_ "If you must."_

_ "Gotta keep y' entertained, honey. Can't have ya gettin' bored now, can we?"_

_ She made a face. He had to smile. The kid had guts, he'd have to give her that._

_ "I tell you a tale, then I take your photograph. Deal?" He offered a hand and she took in, warily. She didn't like the sound of "Photographs," but at least it didn't seem like he was going to kill her yet._

_ He got up and stood looking through the cabin's murky window._

_ "I should start out with my childhood. Ya see, my mom left me an' my dad when I was about seven. She had brown hair an' blue eyes like you. Ya know that? After that my dad started drinkin'. When he was drunk he'd blame me for her leavin. Used to beat the living shit outta for it. Now everytime I see a pretty girl like you, it pisses me off. It makes me think of my mom, and how she just up 'n' left." he said, giving her that twisted smile again. He turned on his heel, and faced her. Looking into her eyes, saying nothing. Just staring like she was a stranger he never seen her before. She glanced away, feeling nervous, uncomfortable. He set himself astride in the chair again. He began talking._

_ "Ya know, you weren't the first girl here. Remember Megan Politano? She dumped me. It pissed me off, and reminded me of my mom. Let's jus' say she didn't move to West Virginia like everyone thinks. Don't think you're lil sharade didn't go unnoticed either."_

_ Kirie's mouth stayed shut._

_ Maybe he's gonna cry._

_ Then I can hit him with something and escape..._

_ Casually, she looked around. Saw nothing she could use for a weapon. Except the chair... but he was sitting in that._

_ "I just want to know why she left me. So I can slit her throat for the right reasons."_

_ "Maybe she left you 'cause you're a derranged lunatic!"_

_ Right on smart-ass! That should get you killed. You wanna die? Carry on this way and you'll get your wish..._

_ He lifted his head, and his eyes leveled with seemed oddly vaccant, yet they glittered with a wild and dangerous look. Kirie shuttered._

_ Christ, I got him riled up again. What am I, a moron?_

_ His mouth quirked with a humorless twist. "Well now. Ain't you the funny girl?"_

_ Kirie almost felt sorry for him. He sure was a mixed-up guy. Yeah. Sick. Dangerous. But sad,too. Suddenly, he was on his feet again, staring out the window. His hands went to his hips, his jacket lifted, and she caught the buldge of his wallet in his back pocket._

_ "Blake?" she ventured quietly."Why don't you let me go home? Keeping me here isn't gonna do you any good. People'll be looking for me. They find me and-"_

_ "Find you? What makes you think anybody's gonna find ya, sweetheart?"_

_ "Well, they'll search for me. Probably trace me to here."_

_ "No way. Nobody saw you go. Nobody'll find you here. Reason I use this place is because nobody ever comes up here. 'C ept me."_

_ Then he was standing over her. His legs apart. Grinning. Stroking her hair. Smoothing the dark strands resting on her shoulders. Over and over again._

_ Breaking away, she squirmed back across the matress, edging off it, landing on her knees. She scrambled to her feet._

_ "Just let me go, Blake. Beofore we both do something we'll regret."_

_ Her eyes wandered to the chair. One quick smash and it'd be in pieces. His eyes mocked hers. "Don't do anything stupid, Kirie. Remember, I could break ya pretty lil neck, just like that." He looked confused, bewildered. Shaking his head. Heaving a sorrowful sigh._

_ "I'm gonna have to put y'away, Kirie. Y'know that?"_

_ "Put me away? Whaddya mean, put me away?"_

_ "Put you someplace where you'll do no harm. Where you'll be safe. Come to Ole Blake, lil girl." He beckoned, smiling. Like he was offering candy to a baby. She glared back. Not moving._

_ "C'mon, sugar. Blake might turn nasty if Kirie doesn't come when she's called." his voice had a singsong tone to it._

_ "So, whaddya gonna do, Blake?"_

_ "Something I shoulda done right from the start." He picked up the twine from where it had falledn earlier. She watched him advance, slowly, winding it around his hands. She backed away, stumbling against the cabin wall, her arms shooting out, spread-eagle against the wood slats. _

_ "C'mon now, Kirie. There's a good girl."_

_ Fascinated, she watched him twist the twine around his fingers. Her hand rose to her neck._  
_ "No, Blake! Please don't," she paused. "Don't do it Blake!"_

"What are you doing standing out here like that?" I jerked around. A black cat was sitting by my side, licking its front paw. Yoruichi.

"Oh, nothing. Just- admiring the sun rise."

"Now, I know it's not that. You've done that before. Zone out like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you were admitted into the Shin'o Academy, you did the same thing. Your couldn't have been admiring any type of scenery in that damp dark forest." she pureed, "So tell me."

I sighed. There would be no easy way telling her _everything _that I know, or the real reason why I wanted to join the Shin'o Academy. But, I told her anyway. I watched her face, seeing if it would change as I told the story. It didn't. She suggested we go inside, to talk.

She jumped up onto my sofa, spinning around and eventually sitting.

"I figured the reason for becoming a Soul Reaper was other than wanting to see the World of the Living. I just didn't know the other reason." she said.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"Well, whatever it was, it seemed pretty important for you. Obviously it was, if you graduated with only four years at the Academy." She ywaned, showing a few of her white, sharp teeth. "You mind telling me what you think these "visions" mean to you?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what the first three have to do with the last two."

"Simple. You know how in a book, the beginnings are always slow, and boring?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what your visions are doing. Just setting up the story. Putting things into place. I think they're trying to tell you something."

"So, what should I do?"

"Just live life, these visions seem to just happen when they want. When something else happens, let me know." She then leapt down from my sofa, and scratched at he door. I opened it for her, and she trotted outside. Before she left, I made her promise not to tell a soul. She agreed and left. She wasn't very helpful in my attempt to understand these.

I decided to get an early start on my patrol through Cagely. I got dressed into my uniform. Put my sheath around me. Headed out the door. I got to Cagely. It semed as quiet as the Seireitei. A few cars were driving in the streets. The street lamps were still on. A chilling fog was lurking inbetween the buildings, making it difficult to see.

I walked through the park, like I normally do. Except I had an eerie feeling someone was watching me. I waved the thought out of my mind. Probably just the fog. I then paused, for a long moment. Listening for- something. I didn't know what to listen for exactly, I just listened. I heard a stick crack from behind me. I jerked around. Gasped. A great pain then overcame me. A sudden weight in my chest paralyzed me. My eyelids were heavy. My vision blurred. I could only see the shadowy figure that stood before me, until I saw nothing but blackness.

**I didn't exactly know how I could easily transition into this happening to Kirie. This was the best I could come up with. It would be great if you could leave a review, telling me if it sounds good to you. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again, viewpoints are being changed. I'd like to say thank you to anyone who has read this far into this story. This one means a great deal to me, and it means a lot for everyone to read it and give their input. It's taken me awhile to get this far, with school, homework, and cross country. And, I just like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. **

Chapter 22

Toshiro was growing irritated. Kirie hasn't checked in for work in two days. This was very unlike her, being lazy with her work. This kind of lazy personality Rangiku normally holds. Had she just forgotten to check in? No, not for two days. It was almost six now, just around the time she would normally come and check in. He stood up from his desk. He was tired of waiting. He was going to go to Cagely hisself.

He got to Cagely. The city was busy. Traffic backed up the streets. People were walking amongst the sidewalks. The streetlamps were lit. He started off by walking through the park. She liked to walk through here a lot. She was no where to be found. The next place she could've gone was the small field she'd taken him to the day they went to the fair. It was a beautiful spot for the time of day like this. With the sun setting in the background. He could still remember the way her face looked that day. So pretty.

She wasn't in the field either. Where else could she be? The fair had closed down over a week ago. There was no where else that could possibly intrest her. There was really nothing to do in Cagely. He then realized he had forgotten to check her apartment. He went there immediately.

The door was locked. He knocked, then saw a note on the door. He grabbed the little yellow piece of paper.

**Sorry, but I ran out for a bit. I'll be back soon**

** -Kirie**

He wasn't sure he believed the note left on her door. It sounded like something she'd write, yet he was skeptical. He took the note back to his office. Rangiku was there, laying behind her desk, drunk. Like usual. He scolded her, and returned to his desk. He then began rifling through papers, trying to find Kirie's contract. He found it, stashed in the back. He looked closely at the signature from the contract, the paper he was sure she signed, and the note left on her door. The "K" in the note was written differently than in the contract paper. Also, the I's in the contract made little loops, while the note's didn't. He stood up, confused.

"What's the matter Toshiro?" Rangiku said drunkingly.

"I think something's wrong with Kirie."

"Whose Kirie?"

He smacked his forehead, clearly irritated. "Kirie. Our new Third Seat for weeks now." Rangiku gave out a gleeful cry, and went back to drinking. Toshiro sighed. He had no time to deal with Rangiku's arrogance tonight. He had to further investigate Kirie's disappearance. He went back to the World of the Living. This time, for Kurakara Town. Hoping to talk with Yoruichi. She'd spent more time with Kirie than he did. Whether Kirie knew about it or not. She would know more about this.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know where she's gone." Yoruichi stated.

"Do you know any clues to what might've happened to her? Has she been acting weird?" he asked.

"Nope." she lied. She didn't want to tell Captain Hitsugaya what she was told a few days ago. She made a promise.

"If you know anything. Please let me know." he said.

He was about to leave the shop, when Yoruichi stopped him. "Why do you want to know these things?" she asked.

"I haven't seen her in two days. I couldn't find her in her assigned town, or in her apartment."

"Then sit down, I have some things to tell you." she ordered.

Yoruichi began to tell him about some of the visions she had. Trying hard not to tell him everything she knows, only bits and pieces that could possibly help him find her. She told him loosely about the last two visions she had, and her own theory on why Kirie's been having them. She also told him that she writes down these visions on paper, so she can go back to them all later.

"So, we need to get into her apartment, and get the papers." he said.

"You can do that. I'm going to go talk to Ichigo. Maybe he could help in the situation."

"Nonsense." he snapped, still keeping his calm voice. "He has no reason to be involved."

"But, if there's people there to hurt Kirie, it would help to have Ichigo's services."

Toshiro left for Kirie's apartment, while Yoruichi went to go get Ichigo. He didn't really want Ichigo's help in this situation, but Yoruichi wouldn't be persuaded easily. When he got to the apartment, it was still locked. He stood there, looking around to see if there was another way in. The window looked like it was unlocked. He walked over, and lifted the window up. It opened just enough for him to crawl through. He started for her desk, and saw the stack of papers lazily stacked on the desk. He read through the two most recently written. She was talking about a cabin, somewhere in Mt. Drake. That wasn't that far from Cagely. Would she possibly be there? He, of course, went to go find out.

The mountain was so large. You could easily get lost in it. There was a lake on the other side, he doubted they'd be there, since it was a popular attraction for vacationers. According to the notes the cabin she was originally kidnapped was sucluded, where the man said no one goes there except him. Toshiro could not only find a lone cabin, but there was also no sign of a hidden path anywhere. He began to worry. Thinking that he wouldn't be able to find her. He decided to go back to the Seireitei, to look for more clues.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Darkness was surrounding me. A single figure began to come into view. Yakkaina Oni. He looked like his old, calm self. But, his eyes showed a great disconcern. He looked down at me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I see you're doing well." I complimented. "What's the matter?"

"You." he said, so calmly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"No you're not. The reason you're here is because of... Blake." I looked up at him. Clearly confused. I thought I had just passed out, and this was just a dream.

"You're with one of his associates now."

"Shit." I breathed.

"He's waiting, for you to wake up. Once you do, he will begin."

"Begin what?"

"I don't know. You think I'm supposed to know everything?" he sassed.

"No, but I expect you to know enough to finish your damn thought."

"Whatever. The point is, when you wake up. I want you to be ready to fight him."

"I can't face that guy! For all I know he could be a body builder! He'll mangle me!"

"Yes you can. After I teach you my Shikai."

He opened his hand, and appeared his blade. The three bladed sword shined bright, forgetting the fact that there's absolutely no light shining. He then nodded towards my hand. I looked at it. There was then a duplacate sword in my hand. He back a few feet away from me. Giving me a wry smile.

With the blink of the eyes, he charged at me. Sword in hand. Swiping it at me. I quickly held up my sword, and blocked the attack.

"What the hell!" I shrieked.

"It's all part of releasing your Shikai." he simply said. He slid the blades downward, catching it in the shorter blades on my sword. I looked in his face. Attempting to read his orange, autumn eyes. I couldn't tell what he was trying to do. He then flicked his sword downwards. Cutting deep into my shoulder. He then disappeared. He then quickly reappeared behind me. He got there so fast I barely had time to swallow the sudden gulp of pain. He jabbed me in the back. Blood spit from my mouth, as I looked up at him.

"Repeat after me." he commanded. "Deadly prick."

I repeated the statment he made, slowly. He then ordered me to break one of the blades on my sword. I gave him a crazy, and confused look. The then bent down, and put my heel on the blade closest to the ground. I stomped on it, breaking the blade off of my sword. Both the sword, and the broken blade began to glow an orangish-white, and began to morph. When it was done changing, the light dimmed, and revealed two twin sai. I picked them up, and examined them. The looked like a minitaure version of my normal sword, but with slimmer blades.

"Along with my Shikai, your speed will increase greatly. You will also be able to get closer to your opponents than you normally would. However, the only way you're able to use Shikai is when you are severely injured, and one blade is broken from the sword."

"Tell me again why you had me learn your Shikai?"

"There will be battles where you need to use it. What better time to teach you than while you are unconcious?"

I had then realized he took his blade away from my neck. I gave him a smile. He returned it with a plain, unmoving face. He waved me goodbye, and his body slowly began to fade back into the black.

When I opened my eyes I was disoriented, confused. The room was dark, only bright moonlight coming through the uncurtained windows, and for a moment I didn't know where I was. A musty smell of mold hung in the air. I moved around and felt the hard, rough matress beneath me. There was a man, sitting in the corner. I could smell his cologne from the corner of the room.

He rose, silhouetted against the moonlit window, and for a moment I was afraid. He moved toward me, out of range of the windows, and to my astonishment, he sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"Good morning Kirie, have a nice sleep?" asked the man. The voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't out a finger on it.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I tried to keep a calm voice.

"Calm down, princess. You're in the holy house of God." said the man. His voice was cool, and charming. He took his hand, and smoothed it over my shoulder. I then realized I was stripped down to just my bra and underwear.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"There safe somewhere else, along with your Zanpakuto." He said, "I must say what an interesting sword you've got,"

"I want my clothes. Now." I demanded.

"No, not yet. I'll tell her to give them back to you when I'm done with you."

I managed to fight down a gulp of fear. What the hell was he going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me? Who is this guy anyways? I tried to stop thinking of questions, and tried to focus on calming myself down.

"Who are you? What are you gonna do with me?" I interviewed.

"You mean you don't remember? What a shame, you always thought I was a weird roomate didn't you?" he said.

"M-Marc?" I stuttered.

"Why of course." he whispered. "Look, I don't want anything to do with you just as much the next guy. But, of course Blake ordered me to soften you up before he got here."

"What does that mean?"

He gave me a sinister smile, as he took out two items. One was a lighter, the other looked to be a pocket knife. He flicked on the lighter. The flame looked like a star in the dark. He held the blade to it, for a long while. He then took it away from the flame, slowly inching it toward me. My breath began to quicken as the blade neared my skin. I could feel the heat from it. Making the goose flesh rise on my skin. "Now don't scream. If you do, I might have to just kill you." he whispered, in my ear. The blade then touched my shoulder. I was about to scream, but then bit my lip, muffling the sound.

He began to warm the blade again. I began to look around, for some sort of escape. His eyes follwoed mine.

"Don't think you'll find a quick escape, honey. We're underneath the church here. Through a complex series of tunnels. Do you want to know why there are tunnels under the church here in Cagely?"

I said nothing, instead shot him a sour look. He didn't like that. He removed the blade from the lighter's flame, and pressed it up against my thigh. I bit my lip again, harder. I could taste blood. She chuckled as he heard my muffled cries of pain.

"Very well. I shall tell you anyways." he said, once again warming the blade. "Back in the 1800's, satanists used to do santanic rituals around here. Soon enough they were caught, so they built these here tunnels so they could do it in secret. If anyone would've found out about their rituals it would take them months to get to the lair here. It all sounds very useless, doesn't it?"

"Fuck you."

His face went from sadistic, to plain anger. He flicked off the lighter, and advanced towards me. He took may arms, which were tied together, and touched the hot blade to my forearm. He sliced down, cutting my arm deep. I was ready to scream, but stopped short by his hand over my mouth.. "Shhh. You wouldn't want me to cut your pretty little throat now would you?"

I grit my teeth, and drew in long, deep breaths. He uncovered my mouth, and backed away.

"Listen you sadistic fuck. Someone's going to find me. And when they do, you'll be sorry." I threatened.

"Oh, really? I recall you saying the same thing last time you faced death. No one came then. No one will come now. Even if they do, they won't find you in time." He continued his painful torture, for several more hours.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was a dead end. There was no trace at all to where Kirie had gone. Yoruichi and Ichigo hadn't had much luck either. He looked back at the two papers he took from Kirie's desk were no clues to where she could be. He checked her apartment, the city she was assigned, and Mt. Drake. No sign of her.

"Any luck?" Yoruichi asked, as her and Ichigo barged through the doors.

"Not yet. What about you?"

"Well, there was a guy who said he saw something weird go on a couple days ago on his morning jog." Ichigo claimed.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said there were a few people, who grabbed a girl and carried her away. He was going to report them to the police, but he couldn't get a good description on them through the fog." Yoruichi said.

"Did he see which direction they went?"

"Towards the church."

Toshiro then had the perfect idea on where Kirie was. He rushed out the door, and headed for the World of the Living. Ichigo and Yoruichi decided to follow. Toshiro burst open the doors to the church, and searched around. Rows of pews filed down the room, stopping dead at a stage, with an alter and a wooden podium. There were two sets of doors on the stage. The first over to the right. It was a double door. The other was smaller, and hidden behind a tall domestic plant. Ichigo and Yoruichi went through one set of doors, while Toshiro went through the other. The door Toshiro went through led him down into a collage of tunnels. The squeak of the floorboards above him indicated Ichigo and Yoruichi were right on top of him.

He looked down the long dark tunnels, wishing he had brought a flashlight. He started through the tunnels, with his hand against the stone walls. He followed the wall until he came to a fork in the tunnel. A scream echoed through the dark. Toshiro held his breath, then started sprinting through the left tunnel, searching for the source of the scream. He took a right, then a left, then two more rights. He hit a dead end.

"Where are you Kirie, scream again. Please." he muttered to himself.

He turned around, and instead of taking a right the last time, he went left. The he took another left, and a right. Another dead end. Growing irritated, he stopped to think. Wishing Yoruichi was here to help guide him through the dark with her feline eyes. He had no choice but to turn around again, and try another combination of directions.

After an hour or so of being lost, Toshiro found a wooden door. He put his ear against the door. He heard a man talking. He then barged in the door, unprepared for what he was going to see.

He saw a man, standing there, with a sadistic look on his face and a lighter and a blade in his hands. He was standing above a woman- Kirie. She was stripped of her clothes, and had burn marks all down her arms and legs. On her stomach, and chest. And on her neck. The smell of burnt hair lingered in the air. He then noticed that the tips of Kirie's hair was singed.

"See how well I've trained her, Captain?" He said, warming the blade with the lighter. "I told her if she screams, I'll kill her." The man then bent down, pressing the heated blade against Kirie's neck. Tears strained down her face, as muffled moans came from her. He watched, as blood trickled down her lip, from her biting it.

"To be honest, Captain, I didn't think you could find us here. You must've taken a lot of wrong turns before you found us."

"Let her go!" he demanded.

"Sorry, Captain, but I can't. Blake told me to keep her here, and soften her up for him." the man looked back at Kirie. "What do you think, does she look like she's soft enough for him?"

With a blind fury, Toshiro took out his Zanpakuto and charged for the man. With exceptional speed, the man whipped out his sword, blocking Toshiro's attack. He was amazed at how fast the man took out his sword. They both pushed against their swords, trying to out-strength the other.

"Who are you? Why are you doing what this Blake guy says?" Toshiro asked.

"My name is Marc. I used to be Kirie's roomate. Blake found out and paid me out to keep an eye on her. Once I took the money he told me if I screw up, he'd kill me. I'm just a simple Soul Reaper who's trying to get by. If it means doing a couple _dirty_ jobs here and there. Then so be it."

"I'll make sure of it that you won't be a Soul Reaper any longer." Toshiro threatened.

"Then, I guess I'll have to kill you then. Can't have this little story going around to get me fired." he paused. "Have I introduced you to my Zanpakuto yet, Captain?" He slowly backed away, and thrusted his sword into the air.

"_Senora Rosa, mostrarme tu color_!"

The blade glowed, and split. One side thinned out, and curved. The light then dimmed, revealing a bow. The other side fashioned a basket, with arrows sitting inside. The basket was wrapped in a chain. He went behind his back, and pulled one of the arrows out. Drawing it in his bow.

"Isn't my Zanpakuto lovely? It's bilingual. I just commanded it in Spanish." He watched Toshiro, seeing he wasn't going to speak, he carried on. "You know, my Shikai makes it so that I can avoid contact with my opponent. Would you like to see?"

Marc then pulled back the bow, aiming at Toshiro. He then released it. Toshiro moved aout of the way, a safe distance form it, then it had exploded. Toshiro looked back at Marc, who had a smile playing of his lips the whole time.

"Did I forget to mention that the arrows explode on impact?" He then fired three more towards him. Toshiro was quick to dodge each one. Toshiro then charged once again for Marc/ Marc turned, and shot out one more of his arrows. Toshiro could only block the attack. The arrow exploded, and flew backwards. He hit the ground and slid towards Kirie.

"Oh, Toshiro-"

"Shut up girl. He's fine." Marc snapped. "Get up."

Toshiro staggered to his feet, and then held up his sword. "Reign over the frosted heavens!" he called.

A white glow formed around him, then a dragon flowed out of his blade. It hovered around him, as he charged for Marc again. Marc quickly took out another arrow, and shot it at Toshiro. With a flick of his Zanpakuto, the dragon rushed infront of him, shielding him from the exploding arrow. In a panic, Marc took out three arrows, and all at once, shot them out. Toshiro disappeared and reappeared bewtween all three, dodging them. They all crashed to the ground, creating a few small fires. Marc went behind him, to grab one more, and found there was only one more left. He then sighed.

"Oh pitty. It seems I only have one last arrow." he commented. He then threw down his bow. "No matter. I only need one more."

He held out his index finger towards Toshiro, and gave out a wry smile. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo number sixty-one!" he called.

A spark of yellow energy genergated from his finger. It summoned six thin, wide beams of light. The beams of light slammed into Toshiro's midestion, holding him in place. He struggled, unable to move any part of his body. He looked over at Marc, who just smiled at him.

He walked over to Kirie, smiling his sadistic smile. Toshiro watched, unable to move. Marc grabbed a handful of her hair, and jerked her head upwards. He then bent down, stroking her cheek, and kissing her lightly. "Too bad, she was a pretty little thing wasn't she?" He then dropped her head, and stood back up. He took out his last arrow, and began to heat it in one of the small fires. Toshiro's eyes grew wide.

"Don't you dare touch her." he threatened.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Marc giggled.

Once the arrow was at the desired temperature, Marc pushed Kirie flat on the floor. Kept her there. He then took another glance back at Toshiro, to make sure he was watching. He struggled to open Kirie's legs, then touched the hot metal to her inner thigh. Her muffled screams were soon quieted when she had passed out.

"Awe, looks like she couldn't take the pain any longer." He grinned.

Toshiro then broke free of the spell, and rushed at Marc. Marc was unprepared for Toshiro's escape, and didn't have enough time to withdraw his sword. Toshiro thrusted his sword inside of him. Along with blood, ice also flowed from his wound, slowly freezing Marc. He looked suprised by what had happened. Toshiro moved faster than he'd expected. He should've used a stronger Bakudo spell. He screwed up, and now he was to die for it.

Toshiro rushed over to Kirie's unmoving body. He saw the blood seep from the wound in her back. He picked up her limp body, being cautious of her burn marks on her body. As he was about to leave, he looked back at Marc, almost completely frozen now. He carefully set down Kirie and walked back over to Marc.

"Where's Blake at?" he asked, in a serious, angry voice.

"Why would I tell you that?" Marc grinned.

"Because I want you to tell me."

"It won't matter. Once he knows I'm dead. He'll come after you. Kirie aswell. You won't be able to hide from him." he said.

He refused to tell anything else. He walked back over to Kirie, and picked her back up. He then found his way back up to the church. Yoruichi and Ichigo were sitting in one of the pews, waiting for Toshiro. They saw him, and Kirie's unconcious, half naked body. Covered in burn marks.

"Toshiro! You found her!" ichigo exclaimed.

"She doesn't look so good. We should get her back to the Seireitei's hospital." Yoruichi suggested.

"No." Toshiro breathed. "That Blake kid is after her. Once he finds out Marc's dead. He'll go searching for her. And from what I read, he's smart enough to search there first."

"So what're you gonna do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, first we should go look for her clothes, and Zanpakuto. I'll leave that up to you two. I'll take her back to her apartment for some rest." Toshiro explained.

He then left, to avoid further arguments. He started off to the Soul Society. He thought he'd be able to fix up some of the wounds. Then, he promised himself, promised her, that he'd protect her.


	25. Chapter 25

**This time the viewponts change from Toshiro's to Ichigo's. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 25

He opened the door to the apartment. He picked her up, carrying her into the living room. The big sofa was covered with books and CD's. He swept them on the floor before laying her down. She began to stir around as she slowly woke up. She sat up, shaking. She looked like she'd been through hell. Dark circles wrapped around her eyes. Toshiro sat down beside her, with gauze and rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Here. I'll dress some of these wounds for you." he said. His voice was calm and gentle. "This may sting a little."

He poured some of the rubbing alcohol on a cloth, then gently rubbed it on Kirie's arm, with the cut still on it. She hissed as the cold cloth touched her wound. He then wrapped the gauze around her arm. He then dressed the wounds on her legs. Since there were too many burn marks on her arms for the gauze, he just rubbed some of the alcohol on them. It stung, but she'd just have to deal with it.

"There." he said, standing up. "The wounds will heal in time."

He looked at her, watched her as she shook. "Where are your other clothes?"

"I don't really have any."

"What?"

"I came here with only clothes that my old roomate left behind, and those ripped and were old so I threw them out. All I have is my uniform." she explained.

Toshiro sighed, and took off his Captain's jacket. He wrapped it around her. She took a deep, shaky breath, pulling his coat more tightly around her. She got up, and examined herslef in the mirror.

"Jesus." she said, "I'm a wreck. And I'm only going to get worse."

"You're amazing," he said softly.

"What?"

"You've managed to stay alive this long. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She sat back down next to Toshiro, and yawned. She was still exhausted from the torture she'd taken over at least an hour ago.

Toshiro stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. There was a pot on the stove, and I sudddenly realized the savory smell in the air.

"I've prepared some ramen for you. Figured you'd be hungry." He came back in the room, handing a bowl of ramen for her, and one for himself. They then began to eat in silence, before Kirie decided to speak.

"This is all very nice of you." she stated. "I should really start explaining myself before things go any further."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure you've read the papers on my desk, and you're probably wondering what's going on." she slurped up a noodle. "You see, I didn't become a Soul Reaper just to help souls, or protect anyone from Hollows. Or because you inspired me by saving my life that one time. It's because of those visions."

"Go on." Toshiro said, slurping up some noodles.

"It all started when I went with my friend Miku in District sixty-three to the market. I at first thought it was just a simple daydream, until there were more that followed each one. They then stopped, and I thought if there was someway I could get to the World of the Living maybe they'd keep going and I could find out more about them." She took a pause, to let the information sink into Toshiro's mind, then kept going.

"Now my plan has come to bite me in the ass, and has you putting your life on the line just to save me."

"Nonsense." Toshiro said, "I'm risking my life because I want to. Otherwise I could just've let you get killed. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive." he explained.

They both finished the ramen, and Toshrio stood up to take both of their bowls. As he grabbed her bowl, he bent down. Giving her a light, gentle kiss on the cheek. Kirie's cheeks flushed a rosy red. She pulled his jacket tighter around her, as she walked over to the window above her desk. She began looking out at the stars, making up her own constellations.

"So, where shoul we start looking for her Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, somewhere around here. Her things can't be that far from the church." Yoruichi suggested.

"What District did she say she was from?" he asked.

"Sixty-three. Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe someone there will have some in sight on Kirie. The more we know the easier it might be to find her stuff."

Yoruichi shrugged. "Can't hurt to try." They both then headed for Rukon District.

Once they were there, they walked through the abandoned Marketplace. Closed for the day. They strolled through the village's dirt paths, when they saw three kids, sitting around and talking in the dusk air. The smallest little girl, with red air looked up at them. Then quickly hiding behind the boy with dark hair.

"Hey, do you kids. Do you know a girl by the name of Kirie? She's about this tall." He began showing her height with his hands. "Blue eyes, used to live here?"

"Yeah, we know her. Used to be one of our good friends." said the boy.

"Used to be?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah. When she went away to the Shin'o Academy, she promised she'd visit. Then we didn't hear from here for four years. _After_ she graduated. She was with a kid with white hair too." He explained.

"So, do you guys mind telling us everything you know about her?"

"Why? Did she do something wrong?" The boy asked.

"No. But she might be in trouble if we don't get the information we need." Yoruichi said.

"I can tell you some things about her." interjected the older of the two girls. She then began telling Ichigo and Yoruichi everything she knows. She told them about the vision's Kirie told her about, and about her personality. It wasn't anything new they hadn't heard. "If you want to know more, I'm pretty sure the two adults she lived with would know more. There names are Vera and Derek."

"Could you take there?" Yoruichi requested.

"Sure." she agreed.

They followed the girl to Kirie's old house. Hoping to find the people she used to live with. Hoping they'd have some intel on Kirie that could possibly help in any way. They got to the house. The door was opened slightly. Yoruichi slowly opened up the door, calling out their names. The house was eerily silent as they stepped through. An odd smell lingered as well. Yoruichi turned, and let out a short, sudden breath of air. Ichigo jerked around and saw what she saw. Two bodies lie on the ground in the kitchen, cold, in a pool of blood. A note was set on the man's chest. Yoruichi picked it up and began reading it.

"Looks like whoever this was killed them and left their bodies here for Kirie to see. Unfortunatley for then they didn't count on us showing up here." she said.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?" Ichigo asked.

"One of Blake's men. The person here said if she wants her things back she'll have to meet him at the forest overby the northern gates into the Seireitei."

"But, we're at the western gates. That's at least a ten day walk." Ichigo inferred.

"Then we better hurry." she insisted.

They then sprinted off to the northern gates, occasionally flashstepping to get there quicker.


	26. Chapter 26

**Is it me, or have I been rushing things a little bit? If I have then I'm sorry. I'll try to slow down a little. **

Chapter 26

It was a half past eight. The sun had just finished rising and sat distilled in the sky. Ichigo and Yoruichi had finally made it to the Northern Gates. The air was calm, motionless even. There was no sight of anyone that they were looking for.

"Let's go check in the woods, maybe they're waiting to suprise us or something." Yoruichi suggested.

They walked into the woods. It felt hot and muggy being surrounded by the trees and other plant life. Still, no sign of anyone that's out of place.

"Well, look who it is." said a girlish voice.

Ichigo and Yoruichi jerked around, and saw a woman standing on a branch in a tree, swinging a Zanpakuto around by its blue ribbon. Her hair was twisted in a braid, and she wore a normal Soul Reaper uniform.

"To be honest, I didn't expect the two of _you_ to show up." the woman said

"Oh? And who did you expect?" Yoruichi asked.

"I expected the girl that Mr. Blake wanted."

"Why are you after her too?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, if you must know, cutie, he told me to do what Marc says. He told me to take her clothes and her Zanpakuto somewhere, but I thought it'd be best to mess with her more than that." she had a cynnical smile playing on her lips, as she twirled Kirie's Zanpakuto around.

"By killing the people she cares about? That's some fucked up stuff." Ichigo snapped.

"If you think about it, it's a really good plan. See, she'll be completely infuriated that I killed those two, that she'll come here to _try_ and kill me. Although she's unarmed, she'll still face me. Causing her demise." she explained.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm Katsu Mura. Who are you two?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he introduced.

"And I'm Yoruichi Shioin."

"I guess I'll just have to keep this stuff and kill you both. It'll at least pass the time."

"Listen, all we want is Kirie's things." Ichigo said.

"No, you can't have them. Unless that lady over there would be willing to fight me." Katsu challenged.

"I would love to, but on one condition." Yoruichi agreed.

"And what would that be?"

"If I win, you give me the things we want."

Katsu then grinned, and then dropped Kirie's Zanpakuto. She then withdrew her own. It was a normal kantana, with a pink bow tied around the bottom of the handle. "It looks like I have an advantage" she said.

"And what makes you think that? Because I don't have my Zanpakuto with me?" Yoruichi asked. "To be honest, I don't have my Zanpakuto because it slows me down and gets in the way."

Katsu grinned, "Well then, I guess I _should _have the upper hand." She jumped down from the tree, pointing her Zanpakuto at Yoruichi. "Joust" she whispered.

The blade glowed, and split. One side turned into a wide, flat shield, the other a long jousting stick. She then charged at Yoruichi, hiding herself behind the shield. Yoruichi disappeared, and caused Katsu to stop. She looked around, and saw no onw but Ichigo. Yoruichi was then behind her, and swept Katsu's feet from under her. She fell to the ground, and looked up with a stupid look on her face.

"Fast aren't I?" Yoruichi giggled.

Yoruichi then disappeared again. Katsu stumbled to her feet, and looked around anxiously. Waiting for Yoruichi to attack. She then appeared directly infront of Katsu, ready to strike. Katsu quickly held up her shield, blocking Yoruichi's attack.

Katsu jumped back, then held up her jousting stick. She then charged at Yoruichi, running at full speed. Yoruichi flashed her a small grin. She jumped up, landing her hand on the stick, giving her an extra spring to hop over Katsu. She landed behind Katsu, ready to thrust her fist at her. Katsu quickly turned around and held up her shield. The round, gray shield cracked on impact of Yoruichi's punch. Katsu's eyes looked shocked, and retreated to a nearby tree.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"You're shield was very weak. I didn't even use all my strength."

Katsu stood up on the tree branch, then threw the shield to the ground. "Guess I don't have to use a shield anyways." She then leaped from the branch, pointing the stick outwards at Yoruichi. The sharp point scraped the side of the Yoruichi's right arm, ripping her orange jacket. Katsu smiled out of satisfaction. Yoruchi looked at her, then smiled back.

Yoruichi diappeared, reappearing several times around Katsu. She reappeared for the final time in the air. She swung her leg, and five small knives launched from the crevice of her boots. Two of them had missed, the other three punctured Katsu's thigh, shoulder, and stomach. Katsu winced at the pain, then slowly pulled each one out. She hesitated before pulling out the third one, then turned around. Yoruichi met her eyes behind her. Kastu had blocked one of Yoruichi's incoming attacks.

"I see you're not going to give up easily" Yoruichi affirmed.

Yoruichi stood a fair distance from both Ichigo and Katsu. She held out one hand, while the other stayed at her side. White sparks of pressurized kido flew around her body. The orange jacket she wore began to slightly tear apart. She flashed Katsu another grin, and flexed her wrist. The rest of her jacket tore apart, revealing a black sleevless, backless keisen uniform. Katsu gazed in amazment as the white kido settled down around Yoruichi's body. She watched Yoruichi's hair as it wisped around form the power of the kido.

Yoruichi suddenly disappeared, at a faster rate than she had before. Katsu's eyes widened as she tried to turn around. She was unable to move. Yoruichi then reappeared inches infornt of Katsu. Her eyes looked confused. Yoruichi just smiled.

"I see you're suprised, Katsu." she said. "You didn't expect me to know something as powerful as that, did you?"

She waited for an answer, clearly knowing she couldn't answer.

"I'm pretty sure this makes me a winner." she teased, "We'll just be taking our friend's things and be on our way." Yoruichi then hopped in the tree that the Zanpakuto was stuck in. She grabbed the sword, along with the uniform folded up next to it. Yoruichi and Ichigo walked away, leaving Katsu there, frozen in place.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was still late in the night, when a knock on the door startled me awake. I was lying on Toshiro's chest, when he moved me to see who's at the door. It was Yoruichi and Ichigo. I was glad to see them, with Yoruichi holding my Zanpakuto and uniform. She also held a small brown jar on her hand.

"We're back!" Ichigo announced.

"C'mon, Kirie, let's get you cleaned up in the bathroom." Yoruichi commanded in a sweet sounding voice.

I led her into the bathroom as we keft Ichigo and Toshiro in the living room. She had me sit up in the counter, next to the sink. She opened the brown jar, and a putred smell rose from the goo inside. She dapped some onto her index and middle fingers. She then began to rub some on my wounds. It tingled as it came into contact with each mark. The tingling soon turned into a slight burning sensation.

When she was done, I put my uniform back on and set my Zanpakuto back at my side. I felt more relaxed now that I had my Zanpakuto with me. I felt more protected. I followed Yoruichi back out to Ichigo and Toshiro. They both looked at me with dispirited looks.

"Kirie, you better sit down. There's something they have to tell you." Toshiro ordered.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, and told me everything. I watched his mouth as he explained it all. My friends back in the District, Katsu... and Vera and Derek. At first I didn't know what to do, what to feel. I sat there, distraught. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. Toshiro sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around me, attempting to comfort me.

"We didn't kill Katsu." Yoruichi stated. "By now she should be up and moving. If she is, she's back with Blake, telling him what happened."

"Then she's not safe here." Toshiro assumed. "They will know where she'll be. I think she should stay with one of us for the rest of the night."

"Well, she can't stay with me. Kon will be all over her in an instant, and I don't want to have to keep an eye on him _and_ her." Ichigo excused.

"Why doesn't she stay with you lover-boy?" Yoruichi teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am no such thing!" Toshiro snapped. "But, I guess she could stay with me. That way I know she won't be late for work tomorrow."

"Good, now that that's settled, I'm going to HQ to see if I can find any information on this Blake character."

We all then went our seperate ways. Ichigo went back to the World Of The Living, Yoruichi went to HQ, and Toshiro and I went to his house.

We shortly arrived at his home. We stood infront of his door, as he found the key to unlock it. Once we were in, he turned on the light, revealing his neatly organized home. His bed was nicely made, and there wasn't a trace of dust or dirt lurking in the corners.

"You may sleep in my bed for the night." He offered.

"But, where will you sleep?"

"I won't need to sleep. I need to watch over you." he said calmly.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep anyways. I'll just stay up with you."

"No. You will get some rest now." he ordered.

"No, I can't go back to sleep, I _just_ woke up."

He sighed, "Fine, but don't be so loud."

I began to stroll around his apartment, looking for something to show me he's human in his unnaturally clean house. I saw no pictures resting on his desk, no letters or drawing anywhere. Just a certificate from the Shin'o Academy for graduating as a Captain hanging perfectly on his wall.

I was terribly bored there. I couldn't find anything to do, and I didn't want to bug Toshiro with unnecessary questions and get him even more annoyed than he probably already is. I soon lied on his bed, and slowly began to fall asleep. It was comfier than I thought it'd be.


	28. Chapter 28

**The point of view changes three times in this Chapter. It goes from Ichigo's, to Toshiro's, then back to Kirie's. Hope y'all like it :)**

Chapter 28

Just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a pound on the door. I jumped up, and looked over at Toshiro. He was peacefully meditating when the pounding startled him. He stood up, keeping his hand on his Zanpakuto. The door slowly opened.

It was Ichigo.

"Dammit, Ichigo. You scared me half to death!" I snapped.

"Sorry. I just thought you guys could use some company. I didn't exaclty feel like going home yet."

"Whatever, just get in here, and keep quiet." He then closed his eyes, and began meditating again.

A few minutes later, there was another pounding on the door. Toshiro looked back at the both of them, shooting both of them a sour look.

"I thought I told you both to be quiet?" he snapped.

"It wasn't us. It came from out there." Ichigo snapped back.

There was another pound outside.

Both Ichigo and Toshiro stood up, warily walking towards the door. Kirie started to follow, and Toshiro looked back at her.

"Stay here." he ordered.

She gave him a bright, limpid smile. "I'm going with you," she said in a low, sultry voice that wouldn't carry beyond thw two of them. His light, cold eyes could freeze her in her tracks, but she refused to be cowed.

"Don't play this game with me, Kirie." he said in an irritated voice.

"It's no game. I not staying here alone. If you go out there, you'll die, and I don't want that to happen."

"If you come, you'll die too."

"Probably. But I'm going to stay with you, _or else._ Which means if you're still determined to protect me, you have no choice but to let me come with you." She didn't have a long to feel pleased with herself for her plan. His expression was calm and faintly bored, but the look in his eyes was sheer fury.

Toshiro sighed, letting Kirie come with him, seeing she wasn't budging from her decision. Toshiro popped his head out from around the door. It was extremely foggy out. He could see six bodies standing in the fog, each of their faces undefinable. He knew, however that it was Blake, flanked by his other men. Ichigo was the first to walk out of Toshiro's home.

"Hey! You!" he called out. The man did not answer.

"Are you Blake?" He asked. The did not answer, but instead flicked his hand towards Toshiro. The men then jumped to Toshiro's side. Toshiro pushed Kirie behind him, as he withdrew his Zanpakuto. Ichigo looked back at the man, and noticed he wore I white jacket with black outlines. His pants were white, long and baggy. He still couldn't see his face, but he knew it was Blake.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo asked. "Why are you trying to kill this girl?"

Blake didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Ichigo screamed.

Still no answer. Growing impatient, Ichigo withdrew his Zanpakuto, and charged for him. Blake also withdrew his, and blocked Ichigo's. Ichigo pressed harder on his blade, creating sparks between the both of them. Ichigo jumped away, allowing the fog to conceal his body.

Toshiro was clearly out numbered. Kirie offered to help, but he refused. They five men surrounded him, with all of their swords withdrawn. They all charged for him, he dodged and blocked several of them. He then spun around and rushed to each of them, giving them all a severe wound somewhere on their body. Three of the men rebounded from the attack, and swung their swords at him with all their might. The other two lie on the ground, hugging their wounds. As he was blocking and swinging with his sword, he saw Yoruichi in the distance.

She decided to help him fight off Blake's men. She put her back to his, as they both held a battle stance. The men who attacked them have on a typical Soul Reaper uniform. With a few swift kicks, Yoruichi decided to tell Toshiro what she found down at the HQ.

"I couldn't find anything on Blake, so he's not a Soul Reaper, or anything that we've faced before." she stated.

They continued to fight, as Kirie watched, unable to help. She saw one of the men, who was just moments ago gripped with pain of the ground, get up and charging for Toshiro.

"Toshiro, Look out!" she called.

Toshiro turned around, and ducked under the swinging blade. He then gave the man a quick jab to the stomach, landing him back on the ground. He then turned his gaze back to the battle at hand. Yoruichi was swift at work, punching and kicking at the incoming men. The sounds of the men's screams and grunts echoed through the fog.

Kirie watched the battle, frequently looking at the bruised and bloodied men's faces. A strange look was thrown upon her face, as she recounted the men. One was missing. She looked around in the dense fog, thinking he was lying down somewhere, or he was back with Blake. There was no sight of him.

Toshiro heard a quick, breathless squeak come from where Kirie last was. There was a man, standing behind her with his blade against her neck. Toshiro quickly disappeared, then reappeared at her side. He grabbed the man, and thrusted him to the side, where he quicly and efficiently executed him. He looked at Kirie with concerned eyes. "I'm fine." she said. He gave her a smile and flew back into the action.

The fight was intense, I wanted to be apart of the action, but Toshiro wouldn't let me. I could've defended myself when that man had grabbed me, if the fog didn't give me such a disadvantage. I fixed my gaze on Yoruichi, who was well at work dealing with two men. Thrusting out fast and forceful punches and kicks. The men looked like they were ready to cry out and surrender, but they still kept fighting.

Two men were now at my side, they must've slipped away from the fight. They had a hungry look in their eyes. One lunged for me. I closed my eyes, for I didn't want to see when he grabbed me. I stood there, waiting with my eyes shut. No one touched me. I opened my eyes, and saw Toshiro blocking the man's sword with his. He then pushed him away, and Youruichi took ahold of him.

Toshiro grabbed me by the wrist. He drug me back into his house, and downstairs to a basement. It was dark, and damp down there, unfinished walls sit all around us. There was a room we went through. There was nothing in it but spider webs and a small door hovering from the floor in the wall.

He opened the door, revealing a small crawl space. He shoved me inside. It had no room for movement of any kind. I looked up at him, confused.

"Stay here. When everything calms down outside I'll come and get you." he said. "Don't make _any_ sounds." He then cupped my cheek in his hand, and gave me a soft kiss. He backed away, our eyes met. His eyes looked cold, but yet, had a concerned look in them. He then closed the door to the small room, and left me in the dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I didn't dare move, terrified that I would do something that might endanger me. I sat huddled in the dark, tiny space and tried to keep from screaming. I moved, and through my panic I heard something hit the floor, something metallic against the cold, hard concrete. I began to hunt around, trying to concentrate on that, rather than the inky darkness. It had a hollow and metallic, like a bullet, but I knew that was ridiculous. It had to be something else.

My hands curled around the slender metallic cylinder, and for a moment I had no idea what it could be. I could feel a bubble of hysteria at the back of my throat. I then knew what it was.

Such a bright light, flooding the cramped space, all from a tiny little flashlight. I felt the clawing panic begin to recede, slowly, and I leanded back against the hard wall, trying to control my breathing. The light was strong and bright, but the battery wouldn't last forever. I had no idea whether any stray light would filter through the solid covering to the crawl space, but I didn't want to risk it.

I moved the tiny cylinder down her hand and pushed the button at the tip. The thick, suffocating darkness closed around me like a smothering blanket, and I took a deep shaky breath. I huddled there, silent, alone, and waited.

I almost thought I might have slept, though such a thing seemed impossible. I jerked suddenly, as the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the stairway brought a surged of crazed hope. I started to call his name, then bit my lips before anything more than a soft intake of breath could be heard. It wasn't Toshiro. Whoever was moving around the basement was very quiet. I could barely hear the softest sound of footsteps. With Toshiro, there would've been no sound at all.

Either my eyes had grown accustomed to it, or the darkness of the tiny crawl space had lightened slightly. I could see my hands infront of me, but I couldn't see the flashlight. I moved, just the tiniest amount, careful not to make a sound, when I felt something roll across my stomach. A moment later, it hit the concrete with a clang.

I held my breath, praying, Please God, don't let them hear. Let it be Toshiro, let it be anyone but that crazy man who wants to kill me for reasons I don't know.

I had no warning. The door to the crawl space was pulled open, and someone stood there, silhouetted by the dim light coming from the cellar door. The person was tall, muscular, and had slicked back hair. Maybe Toshiro had brought help?

"So there you are, sugar." Blake's voice came from the cadaverous figure, sounding eerily cheerful. "I knew I'd find you sooner or later. Come on out and play." He put a thick, painfully strong hand on my wrists and dragged me out into the basement, letting myself collapse at his feet.

Blake knelt down by me, and I could see her more clearly now. His jawline was covered with a skull, and ran up along the side of his face to the right side of his forehead. A streak of violet crossed the bridge of his nose. His eyes were an electrifying blue. There was also a deep cut underneath his left eye, and down his chest. That's when I noticed the hole in his abdomin. The blood still seeped from the cuts.

"Pretty aren't I?" Blake cooed.

"What happened to you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Your stupid carrot-headed friend took got a couple good hits on me."

"No, your face. The bones sticking out."

"Oh, that? Just a little experience I had. Quite a long story, but in the end I decided to become an _Arrancar_." He watched me as I gave him a look of confusion. He laughed, then stood up.

"Guessing you don't know what an Arrancar is?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "Arrancar are a group of Hollows that gained similar powers to that of a Soul Reaper by removing their masks." He looked over at me, and scowled. "Now I'm here to tie up a loose end.

"Toshiro will-"

"Toshiro will..." he mocked, "Toshiro's dead. Along with your other friends that got in the way."

A cold, sick dread filled my throat. "No!" I said, hating the sound of fear in my own voice.

"But yes! Did you think they were some kind of superheroes? Theey bleed red blood, just like everyone else. I will admit, they were harder to kill than most people, but in the end they're only mortal. Or was."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you do. I hear it in your voice. You didn't expect you could hide from me forever did you?" He looked into my eyes. "You want to see his body for yourself? Come with me then, I'll show you." He held out his hand, waiting for a reply.

I didn't want to go, but I needed to. I took his hand, and stood up. I _needed_ to know if he was telling the truth or not. I then followed him to where Toshiro's body supposedly lay.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Toshiro and Yoruichi had finally finished off the rest of Blake's men. They noticed they've strayed away from their initial fighting spot. They quickly rushed back to the scene, to see if Ichigo was finished. The fog had gotten heavier than it had earlier. Toshiro could barely see his hands infront of him.

"Guys, did you see Blake anywhere?" Ichigo asked.

"No, why what happened to him?" Yoruichi questioned.

"I don't know. The fog was too thick and I lost sight of him. I can't sense his spiritual pressure anywhere."

Toshiro suddenly jerked around, and rushed into his house, and down to his basement. The door was open, he flew down the stairs and went straight to the crawl space where he'd put Kirie earlier. The door was open, and she was gone.

Panic suddenly welled up in his throat. He knew he shouldn't have given her the flashlight, but he thought she'd need it. Yoruichi and Ichigo caught up with him. He face looking like he was about to break down.

"We'll find her." Yoruichi comforted. "Let's just think about this for a moment. All the places his men have shown up, Kirie's been to at some point. Whether it be in this life or not. Where are some of the places she's been?"

"Well, there's the church. He could've taken her back there." Ichigo suggested.

"Too obvious, what about back at the District she came from?" Yoruichi suggested.

Toshiro then realized where she could be, but he needed to get back to Kirie's house and get those papers again. He rushed away, leaving Yoruichi and Ichigo behind. He told them he'd be back. He lied.

Once he got the papers, he searched for the one where she left for the Drive-In with Blake. She'd put little side notes of details she thought were- or would be important. He found an arrow, pointing to an adress. He didn't bother to read who's adress it was, just made a mental note and left for the World of the Living.

As he got there, he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the adress. He then stopped, as he felt a slight change in atmosphere. It was Kirie's spiritual pressure. He could tell it easily. He tried to concentrate on which direction it was coming from. He guessed it was coming from the east, which was the complete opposite of where he was headed. He turned and headed that way.

I followed Blake out behind a house. The moon was starting to descend from the sky, and the sky started to turn pink. There wasn't much behind the house, a few trees and a patch of dead grass, pressumably where a swimming pool used to be. There was a long ditch out passed the trees. Blake would frequently look back at me, seeing if I was up to something.

My knees went weak as I saw the body. I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. Toshiro's body was lying there, face down, in the ditch. Tears flooded my face as I looked back at Blake. He was smiling, enjoying the moment.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I faltered.

"I just want my chance to properly kill you."

"What are you talking about? You already killed me."

"You're wrong, honey."

_Kirie woke up, Blake besides her, busying hisself. A shovel was in his hand, as he was digging a whole. Her body ached, she checked herself over. Bruises, scratches, and bumps were scattered across her. Her wrists and ankles were no longer bound._

_ He wasn't paying any attention to her. She slowly, and quietly gotten up, and tip-toed away. She heard him throw down the shovel, and went into a full out sprint. She feared turning around, knowing he was chasing her. She ran past trees and bushes, out overby a highway. Cars sped passed her as she looked back frantically. Blake was quickly approaching her. Her heart leapt to her throat, as she ran out infront of the next car that was coming. _

_ The man in the car rolled down his window, ready to scold Kirie. He then saw the marks and bruises on her arms and legs, and the fear in her eyes. He opened the passenger side door to his truck. She hopped in, and pleaded for him to step on the pedal, leaving Blake in the dust and smoke. Cursing and yelling like he did at the drive-in._

"Once you managed to escape, you went straight to the police. I was then found, arrested and incarcerated for assult, kidnapping and attempted murder. Since then I've been plotting my revenge towards you." Blake said as I came back to reality.

"So, if I didn't die from you, then how did I really die?"

"You were in a devastating bar fire a few months later." He smirked, "What a shame."

Sheer fury started to burn in my stomach. I thought of everything he's done. Had Marc kidnap me and torture me, had Katsu steal my Zanpakuto, and kill my friends. Toshirio. Tears welled up in my face as I watched Blake's pleased face. The nerve of him, going to such an extreme as to kill innocent people, just to get to me. They're all dead, and it's my fault.

"Do you want to know my entire plan?" he asked. I didn't answer, not like I had a choice anyways.

"Well, once I figured out you joined the Shin'o Academy, I did some recruiting. I told Marc and Katsu a few lies on to why I wanted to kill you, and they soon believed me. I told them to keep an eye on you, and report to me whatever they found. Once you graduated I told Marc and Katsu to find you and hold you at the church until I got there. They took it upon themselves to go as far as they did."

"You bastard."


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter will switch once or twice between views. Hope you like it, and leave a review, please!**

Chapter 31

Toshiro heard everything. Everything that rat bastard said, he told Kirie he had killed Toshiro, Ichigo, and Yoruichi just to spite her. He wanted to jump in and show himself. Show Kirie he's still alive. But the look in her eyes was full of hate. She was ready to fight. Toshiro has never seen her fight since she's been hired. So, he stayed hidden behind the house and watched.

She grabbed her Zanpakuto and flung it out of her sheath, and darted for Blake. She swung many times at him, but he blocked every single one with his own blade. With every strike, he was there to block it. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he reopened her wound on her wrist. She moaned in pain, but just kept going.

My wrist hurt. He moved so fast, and was very accurate.

_Behind you, quick... _ I jerked around, and blocked Blake's incoming attacks. Thank God, Yakkaina is here to help. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit.

"Nice move." Blake complimented. He then disappeared. I glanced around frantically, trying to figure out Blake's next move. _ Move slightly to your left... _His voice echoed through my mind. I followed his direction, and slightly jerked left. Blake then shot out of nowhere, barreling past me with his sword pointed outwards.

I barely had time to catch my breath before he came rishing back for another attack. I blocked the attack just in time. I managed to push him away from me. I then charged for him, swiping at him every chance I got. Unfortunately, he either blocked, or dodged my attacks.

_You're being too forceful. Calm down and think things through... _

"Are you insane?" I unintentionally exclaimed. Blake looked at me with a puzzled expression, then began to answer me. "I'm as sane as any other person. I just have a few... differences" he grinned at me, The pounced at me. I dodged as much as I could, while studying his movements.

With countless attempts to strike me, I found he sways his arm slightly to the right. How can I use this to my advantage? He went for me once agian, and I dodged.

"Why are you running? Y'finally giving up?" he teased. He charged for me once again, this time, I was ready. I held up my Zanpakuto, and blocked his attack. His arm began to sway, and with a split second to make my move, I thrusted my blades towards him. He jerked, then to my suprise, he caught my blade. I quickly jerked away before he could do, or say, anything.

Toshiro noticed her slowing down, she was getting tired. She had a hard time getting even a small cut on him, while he had reopened her wound, along with creating three more. Blake also noticed her slow movements, and took advantage of it. He disappeared, and just as fast, reappeared behind Kirie. He rammed his sword into her back. She screamed in pain. Toshiro wanted to jump out and kill Blake, but if he would've done it, he would've put Kirie's life in danger. He stayed, and waited for Blake to back away far enough. Kirie fell to her knees, blood seeping from her wound onto her hand. Her other hand loosened her grip on the sword.

"Looks like I've won." Blake whispered.

Kirie smiled, and uttered a soft chuckle. "You're wrong, Blake."

She used just about all of her remaining strength to stand up. With her Zanpakuto in hand, she broke one of the smaller blades. "Deadly Prick" she breathed. Both the broken blade, and her Zanpakuto began to glow. The broken piece grew long, and they sword shrank. The glowing faded, and the sword turned into two twin sai. Kirie took both in hand, the hair finally revealed her face. Toshiro noticed her eyes have changed. They were once scared, and saddened, now they're filled with hate.

She disappeared, then reappeared back in the same spot. Blood began to run from Blake's leg. Both Blake and Toshiro was suprised by how great Kirie's speed has increased. She disappeared again, reappearing behind Blake.

"Too fast for ya, Blake?" Kirie disappeared before Blake could turn around to meet her eyes. She was then infront of him, and took a quick swipe to his chest. She took another swipe to his right arm, before stopping several feet away. She then disappeared for the final time. To Toshiro's suprise, Blake had caught her off guard by grabbing her wrist. She was just inches from jabbing him in the stomach. A smile curled up from the corner of his mouth.

"Not quite fast enough, honey."

Blake hit her, and Kirie fell back on the rough ground. The solid metal of his Zanpakuto handle connected with her face, her mouth. Blood began to run down her chin. "Had enough yet, sweety?" Blake kicked her in the ribs, so hard that the breath was knocked out of her. The pain in her side must be excruciating, Toshiro thought. Blake grabbed her by her uniform, and pulled her close to him. He whispered something, then pushed her away. Tears started to stream down her face, and he stood up, holding his Zanpakuto infront of him.

One moment, Toshiro was hidden behind the house, the next, he found himself charging for Blake. As Blake's arm came down, Toshiro was there to stop him. He looked back at Kirie's shocked and bleeding face. He then looked back at Blake. He was smiling.

"You found us quicker than I thought." he said. "I thought you at least would've waited until I killed her."

"I've heard what you said." Toshiro pushed him away. "About you saying to her that her friends are dead, when in fact, we're far from it."

"It's true, what you're saying an' all, but ya see, I had to tell her _something_. If she'd known you were still alive, she'd try to fight me then and there to stall until you showed up. With her thinking you're dead, she had no choice but to do what I say."

Toshiro didn't want to ask anymore questions, instead, he darted out of Blake's sight. Only to reappear several inches behind him. Blake quickly retracted his Zanpakuto, and blocked Toshiro's incoming attack.

"You're very fast Captain, I'll give you that. But, will you be able to keep up after this?"

Blake pushed himself away from Toshiro, holding his Zanpakuto infront of him, pointing northeast. He lightly touched his blade. A small grin was tucked away in the corner of his mouth. "Sink in the trials, Kuro Hikisaku"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Blake's blade began turned black, with a violet colored glow. A large gust of wind blew in as he uttered those six small words. the darkened blade looked as if it was melting. The melted blade began running down his arm and down his body in small globs. Toshiro then noticed his appearance has changed.

Blake's hair had slightly grown longer, and was slicked back. The mask, that once had taken up most of his face, had now shrunken down to just the corner of his right eye up to his forehead. The purple mark across the bridge of his nose seemed darker, and thicker. His eye color has also changed. They weren't as bright, but got deeper in color.

The black, melted blade was no longer a blade. It now looked like thick, black slude-like slugs scattered around Blake's feet.

"This, is my Resurrección. You see, when Kuro Hikisaku's blade melts down, it turns into these bunch of sludges. They are all controlled by my Spiritual Power, and once they come into contact with a person, they will immediately absorb into your bloodstream. Once into your bloodstream, it will run through each of your vital organs, turning them into nothing but dead tissue." he smiled. "It was a pleasure doin' battle with ya."

"You think this fight is over already? What makes you think so? Because you released your Resurrección? Well, I'll tell you this, this fight is far from over."

Blake started to chuckle to himself, "I guess I'll just have to show you then."

The black sludge-like creatures then sprang forward, lurching towards Toshiro. He quickly thrusted his sword at them, slicing them all into halves, and trying to avoid the small drops that flew out of the bunch. As Toshiro thought the sludgy terror was over, he charged for Blake. Blake quickly dodged, and began to giggle.

"Uh uh, don't turn your back on them, Captain Hitsugaya." he chortled.

Toshiro jerked around, and watched as the dark blobs started to form back together. The only difference, they multiplied. They then attacked Toshiro again. Unable to attack these things without them multiplying, Toshiro tried to dodge each one. Once they had finally taken a break from swarming Toshiro, he had an idea.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens!" he called.

His Zanpakuto extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Blake then commanded the next wave of black sludge to attack. Toshiro slashed at the attacking creatures, an froze them in mid-air. Blake then commanded the remaining ones to attack. Toshiro froze them, just as fast as he had the others. Toshiro then smashed the one nearest to his foot. The black sludge shattered. Toshiro then looked up at Blake, who looked defeated. A small grin then appeared to be playing on Blake's lips.

"Well done, Captain. I expected such a tactic from someone as high ranked as you." he complimented. "Too bad you're going to suffer."

"What are you-" Toshiro then noticed a small speck on his hand. It was a small drop from the creatures. The hand it lied on began to tingle, and burn. The speck them slowly started to disappear. He heard Blake laughing manically, thinking he's won. Toshiro, in an instant, grasped his Zanpakuto, and sliced open his own forearm. Both Blake and Kirie's eyes widened with shock. Blood began to spill from his arm, he then saw the speck flood out with it.

"Very smart, Captain. I didn't think you'd do such a crazy thing like that."

"It was either that, or dying. Which would you choose?" Toshiro asked sarcastically.

Toshiro then charged for Blake, who spedily dodged his swipes. Blake the disappeared, and reappeared several feet away. He cupped his left hand. A light purple sphere of energy grew in it. Once large enough, Blake released it at Toshiro. Unable to dodge it fast enough, Toshiro was violently shot away at impact. He crashed into the house infront of them, creating a massive hole in the side.

Toshiro pushed away the rubble, and jumped out of the giant hole. As soon as Toshiro's feet touched the ground, Blake came at him with kicks and punches. Toshiro avoid most of them, only blocking the final kick with his blade. Blake pushed away, and stood several feet away. He charged for Toshiro again, aiming for another kick. Toshiro evaded the attack, and appeared behind him. He tossed the cresent-shaped blade towards Blake, and wrapped around his leg. Toshiro pulled it towards him, pulling out Blake's leg out from under him. Blake tried to struggle free, but only entangled himself more.

Toshiro pointed his blade towards Blake, and looked into his eyes. "Now, the fight is over."

Blake straggled faster to get out of the tangled chains. He watched as ice slowly began to flow from the tip of Toshiro's blade. It began to take the form of a Chinese dragon. He struggled enough to entangle both of his legs. He calmed down, and began slowly unravel the chains. He looked back over at Toshiro's blade. The ice has gotten closer to him, mere inches from his face. He quickened his pace. Only two more loops to uncover. One more. He was free, but too late. Just as Blake had gotten free, the ice had caught up with him, and froze him instantly. The fight was over. Toshiro had won.


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, this is the final chapter. Hope you guys like it! It does change veiwpoints, but only once or twice, and it's **_**extremely**_** short. Enjoy! **

Chapter 33

Kirie let out a shriek, running across the muddy ground to fling herself in his arms. For a moment, all she could do was cling to him, trying to catch her breath. The feel of him was real, and safe in this crazy world full of evil, and blood. He cupped her cheek with his bloodied arm, and drew her close to his. She wrapped her arms around him, as she gave him a kiss.

Kirie began to moan, It wasn't a compassionate sound, but rather of a sick and distraught sound. She pushed him away from her and ran to a nearby tree. She hid herself behind it as she began to vomit. Once she was done, she fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Toshiro began to study her as her graons of pain grew louder. He couldn't find anything significant, except for a dark mark on her hand. He didn't remember that being on her hand before. That's when he realized, he had the same mark.

He rushed over to Kirie's side. Her eyes looked weak, and distant. As he picked her up, Yoruichi and Ichigo had caught up with him.

"What's wrong with Kirie?" Ichigo asked, sounding very concerned.

"She's very sick. We need to get her to the Hospital now!" Toshiro exclaimed. He then rushed off, with Yoruichi and Ichigo by his side.

They got to the Seireitei's Fourth Division Barracks, and rushed towards the medical facility. There, the doctors escorted Kirie the emergency room. All Toshiro was allowed to do now was wait in the designated area. He frantically paced around as Ichigo stepped out for a few moments.

"You need to calm down. She's just a little sick" Yoruichi ordered.

"I can't calm down!" he shouted. "The reason she's sick is because of Blake's Resurrección. Once its made contact with skin, it will enter the blood stream and soon enough destroy the vital organs." he paused as he looked over at the door to the emergency room. "I didn't do my best to protect her."

A long silence filled the room. Toshiro began pacing again, but Yoruichi grabbed his arm and made him stop. "Take it easy, she'll be okay. Look at everything she'd been through. She's come out of it fine, and stronger. Just like she will now." she comforted.

A doctor then burst out of the emergency room. His face looked stressed. "How is she?" Toshiro eagerly asked. The doctor then looked down at his clipboard with papers stuck on it. Sweat dripped down from his forehead. "We're trying all we can do Captain, but it doesn't look too good." he confessed. "Her organs are all failing at a substantial rate. Right now, we have her vital organs under control. You may all see her one at a time."

"Thank you doctor." Yoruichi thanked.

Toshiro sat down, and insisted that Yoruichi be the first to see her. His heart was beating out of his control, and sweat began to bead up on his face. Ichigo then walked into the room, and saw Toshiro's worried expression. As Yoruichi went to go see Kirie, Toshiro began to explain what the doctor had said.

"Shit." Ichigo breathed. "I'm sorry, Toshiro."

Yoruichi came back into the room a few minutes later. "She's asleep right now, Ichigo, I think it's be best for you to go see her next." she suggested.

Ichigo nodded to her, then walked to the emergency room doors. Yoruichi looked at Toshiro's concerned eyes. "She doesn't look so good." She watched as his eyes slowly began to tear up. He held his head in his hands, as he waited for Ichigo to come out.

"Hey, Kirie." Ichigo whispered to the sleeping girl on the hospital bed. She looked peaceful, like none of the things that have happened in the past few days actually happened. He listened to the rythmic beeps of her heart monitor.

"When I first saw you, you had a look on your face. It looked like you were scared or nervous about something. I can see why now." he chuckled to himself.

"You probably get this all of the time, but there's _something_ about you that made me think you were special. I guess it was your ability to see into the past."

"Y'know, Toshiro's worried sick about you. _I'm_ worried about you. We all are." He stood up, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He gave a faint smile to her before he left the room. "Get well soon, Kirie." He walked out, and saw Toshiro sitting in the chairs, and Yoruichi trying her best to comfort him. He looked up, and was slightly relieved. They walked past each other, both going their seperate ways.

The room was quiet as Toshiro walked into the room, all excpet Kirie's heart monitor, which was beating at a very slow rate. He sat down at a chair next to Kirie's bed. Her wrists had wires taped to them, and she had a breathing tube hooked up to her nose. He gentely put her hand in his.

"I-I'm sorry, Kirie. This was all my fault." he faultered, trying to fight back his tears. "If I would've tried harder to protect you. None of this would've happened." A tear began to roll down his cheek. He rested his head on the edge of her bed, and tried to control himself.

He felt a small jolt in Kirie's hand. He lifted his head, and saw her struggling to open her eyes. She looked over at him, and gave him a small, sweet smile. "Toshiro," she whispered. Her voice was very weak, and barely audible. "It's not your fault. None of it is."

He returned the smile. Even when she's on the brink of death, she still looked beautiful to him. "You know, when I first saw you at the recruitment meeting, the reason I told you I thought you were special, was because of the spark that I felt. I knew you were strong, and kind. What I didn't know was how much of a pain you were. " he joked. "I've only known you for a short time, but it feels like a lifetime." he squeezed her hand slightly, then moving his free hand over to stroke her cheek. Kirie slowly, raised her hand and rested it on Toshiro's. Her smiled faded slightly, as he looked into his tear-filled eyes.

"I won't be here by tomorrow, it's no suprise." she commented. "The stability of my organs is only temporary. Blake's Resurrección has already figured that out. It's only a matter of time before it overcomes the medicine." She took in a deep breath, and took her hand away from his, then cupping his cheek. Toshiro's eyes started to water again. The words she said was the truth, but it hurt to hear them from her.

"Don't be upset." she whispered. "I'll see you around, maybe in the World of the Living." Her breath started to quicken, her heart monitor seemed to beat even slower than before.

One of the doctors came into the room, "Captain, visiting hours will be over in two minutes."

He stood up, leaning down to give her a kiss. He stopped, and went to her ear, "I love you." he whispered. Her breath started to quicken, although her heart monitor seemed to beat even slower than before. He looked in her eyes, they looked smokey, and distant. Kirie leaned in, and gave him one last kiss, as her heart monitor let out a long, loud beep. The doctors rushed into the room, as he stood there holding her hand.

"I'll see you around," he muttered, "maybe in the World of the Living." Toshiro then walked out, leaving only a few tears, and memories behind.

**So, how'd y'all like it? I just wanted to say I put a lot of effort into this story, and I really appreciated all of the advice and reviews people gave me. Also, I know the last few paragraphs might've been confusing. I've done a little research that said when a soul reaper dies its soul returns to the World of the Lving to live a new life. If I'm wrong on this information I am sorry. I hope you all like this story as much as I did writing it, an continue to read my future stories. Until then it'd be nice of you to leave a review.**


End file.
